Star wars What if the Empire was Here before jedi
by Jedi Master Plo Koon
Summary: She ran from the whole damned fleet of storm troopers yet some one was still following her.
1. Chapter 1  The deathly danger a imperial

Declaimer: I don't own Obi-wan Yoda Mace Windu or any other characters that you know from the books and movies. the only characters I own are Lily Digon and Rose Fe-be Henry Mike John.

**Star-wars**

**What if the Empire was here before the jedi?**

** Chapter one**

**The deathly danger a imperial spy shows and gives**

The deathly danger a imperial spy shows and gives. Read lily kilo

**She had just ran from the whole fleet of damned storm troopers yet some one was still following her in an imperial ship.** **She would have so loved to flip the ship in a fast move and blast it out of the sky.**

Henry pollen: wow who is this spy?

Lily: I don't know all I know is that this might be one or all of us in the future all I know is that this kinda sounds like me.

Henry: to tell you the truth it kinda dose do you think one of us is this spy?

John Holo: why would any of us be a damned spy for the empire?

Mike Holo: I believe some Jedi drop out is on our side but acting to help 'em damned back stabbing loons!

Lily: I really don't know but who ever it is might just be on our side like that kid

..…..

Henry: now why would this pilot who just got away from an imperial fleet want to do that?

Mike: maybe she thinks he's trying to get a good aim on her.

John: hmmmmm? Maybe but I believe that this is a matter that will show its nature as we go on.

Lily: I think you all might be right.

It must have known what she had in mind because it stayed behind her when she did her moves. she started to murmur when it turned and started to fly away. She decided to strike now but the small ship was not going to attack so she followed it.

Henry: well I see she would have blasted him as she said she would but it seems she decided to follow him instead.

Mike: yes I think she wants to find out where he is headed and where his superiors are based.

John: I think she would rather keep him on her screen case she had to blast him.

Lily: I think it was more of an idea then anything else she could contact any one who was at her own base and give them the coordinates.

**She saw the hideous thing loom out of the darkness she almost lost control of the ship. The young thirteen year old did a very dangerous move but the other ship made it look like it had done so first. She couldn't believe her eyes the other ship even though it was an imperial ship it was protecting her. She had followed it to the hanger of the lonely planet she bit her lip.**

Lily: hmmmmm. I think that this is me but I'm not sure.

Henry: well I think it's dangerous to follow this ship to a empty planet with an old hanger.

Mike: I agree with Henry.

John: I truly agree with you Lily.

Lily: thanks John.

She noticed the other ships pilot had already gotten out and was walking toward her. You see the young girls name is lily en kilo she's a Jedi master she's fast slick and has a very dangerous laugh. She clicked the comlink off and stayed very still. The pilot knocked but she didn't move she made sure he couldn't sense her breathing. She bit her lip and kept herself calm she had to hurry she knew if this pilot was an enemy. Then she told herself shut up her breathing was quickening. She decided to climb out carefully. The pilot must have known she was alive in there for when she opened the canopy the pilot grabbed her arm.

Lily: well how dare him.

Henry: I like this brute.

John: Shut up Henry!

Mike: don't worry Lily.

She tried to pry him off but his grip was tightening and she bit her lip to not make a sound as his grip tightened. She kicked him in only a way a jedi could. The grip loosened enough for her to brake free. The pilot murmured then leaped in only the way any jedi could. She thought this pilot was a jedi she used the force and called for the helmet. It flew off the pilot's head and landed in her hand. She gasped dropping the helmet and its visor shattered. She cried out the pilots name. Lily: Henry le' pollen. The young fourteen-year-old boy sighed then smiled he chuckled then said. Henry: well if it isn't miss Lily en kilo how does yaw do ma'am. Lily: shut up! Lily ignored what Henry said until she picked something up, the word "yaw" she had never heard him say it before.

Henry: What? I'm the spy but how who when!

Mike: so who hired you to be a spy hmmmmm?

Henry: what the hell are you talking about I'm not a damned spy!

John: calm down Henry.

Henry: No I will not calm down never shall I calm down I am no damned imperial spy!.

Lily: Argh. Do you have to yell I can't concentrate!

Henry: Damn you Lily you're the reason for all of this crap how could you _how could you do this to_ _me_!

John and Mike: Don't yell at her you over sized lump of bantha crap.

She noticed that Mike John and Obi-Wan were there in the hanger. She had the feeling that she should vanish as every one headed for Henry. She ran toward her ship leaped in and started the engines. She hit forward and blasted out toward the woods. She crash-landed in the swamp like area she had blacked out from impact.

Woods and She realized they would probably go after her if they had noticed her and if not they must patrol the rest of the planet. She had hidden her ship as well as she could while limping on a half broken leg. She had to undo her R4 unit. She hurried she felt weak from standing to long and felt dizzy ill and almost at one point blacked out. She half trotted and half ran to a large empty cave. She was weak had no food and had lost all her supplies on yavin-6. She knew she could survive until her leg was infected she decided to limp deeper into the cave and see where it'll take her if any where.

Obi-wan: I'm in this story? Well it seems I haven't died yet then. –He smiles warmly at lily-

Lily: my leg's broken and I have no supplies and I'm headed toward the end of a cave.

Mike: John and me are in this cool.

John: yeah but Obi-wan why would you say you die?

Obi-wan: sorry I can't tell you but maybe this bookshall.

She had gone only a hundred feet or so when she found a door. She quietly opened the door and crawled in behind some old rusted bins. She heard some one say as the door was being closed. Mike: don't leave this door open any one could enter at any time. She heard some one turn one some very noisy machinery. She ignored it and used the force to tune in to the conversation. Obi-Wan: so you say that the glimpse of that ship flying toward the woods was lily? Henry: yes. Mike: hard to believe, I think your lying and want us to go and be grabbed by imperials sorry nope, not happening. John: shut it Mike Henry's right I saw the girl, she was still fifty feet from the ship and leap into its cockpit. Obi-Wan: ok don't start now for no one seen her but we all think it was lily. Now she realized she had been seen she decided to send the force to them all and get a response. She was surprised when four replys came back she hit a bin with her good leg. They all avalanched on top of her she had been hit hard in the head and blacked out.

Obi-wan: why did you do that?

Lily: I don't know, I guess I did it to get your attention.

Obi-wan: but I don't see why, all you had to do was stand up.

John: I think that's the whole point, she had to get our attention with out her being seen.

Mike: it does make sense to me.

Henry: well if you asked me I would say she had a spasm and it was enough for her leg to hit the bins.

Lily: that makes a lot of sense but hmmmmm. All but that spasm bit.

She heard sounds she came to still under the bins when voices came to her and sounds of bins being thrown.

Obi-Wan: I think you should all leave I could use my saber and destroy anyone under them. John: but what if it's lily? Henry: who care's she's holding us down keeping us back! Mike: I think we should find out who's under them and if it's an imperial we will hold him prisoner. John: but what if its… Him? Henry: who a sith ha I would love to see if it is! Obi-Wan: Shut up both of you!

Obi-wan: why would I say such things, I must have had a feeling it was you lily.

Henry: I can't believe I'm the spy I mean me a spy it can't be true!

Mike: well I think we know who's under the bins, well john I must admit you can sure find the damsels in distress.

John: well I'm glad I could protect you if I succeed.

Lily: how the hell am I still under the bins and why would you say I'm a damned sith!

Mike: yeah! Henry how could you call her a damned sith dose she look like one to you?

Henry: shut your yap Mike!

John: wait why are we fighting I think we should see what happens next before we row.

Obi-wan: yes I believe John is correct.

She had to push all of them back and run. She had no time for this she couldn't believe Henry would call her a sith. She called on the force and she heard a Voice. Obi-Wan: did you feel that force pulse it came from the bins.

Mike: yeah it felt like a Jedi's but how can we be sure it's not a sith. John: shut it Mike the way it was sent was how I know its lily. Henry: whatever if she is under there, she should stay there. Henry got looks from Mike John and Obi-Wan he just rolled his eyes and ignored them.

Lily: why the hell would I force push you?

Obi-wan: I truly don't know.

Mike: well isn't it nice to know you want to protect yourself. It seems you were right John.

John: well at least I can tell when some one needs help.

Henry: Argh. Shut up do you realize how annoying you are!

Lily: Humph. How could you say such awful things!

She threw the bins into the air, sending the other flying she ran for the door, she dived when she heard blaster fire. She heard some one say. John: Stop it stop it now Henry what's gotten into you! More blaster fire peppered the cave walls. She zoomed down the cave wincing at the full amount of pain in her half sliced half broken leg. She took a quick look behind her and saw him aim for her back she put on a full burst of speed and almost fell from speed. She dove for the cave Entrance, which she just made it past five more blasts of blaster fire she heard yelling. She ignored it she just ran she heard panting behind her she also began panting she kept to her fast track she followed five different paths. Found her ship with her R4 unit still there. She flew into its cockpit after putting her R4 unit back on. She then flung herself at the engines button and zoomed into the air she saw Henry's ship on her tail peppering her ship. She flew crazy fast in and out of very small canyons. She found a large gorge with enough cover to hide her and her ship safe. She made it just as Henry's ship flew past she saw little of his face but she could feel the force and she knew he was pissed.

Lily: Henry! Why the hell were you firing at me?

Henry: 'cause I can.

Mike don't you dare hurt Lily, You hurt her I will make it my personal job to punish you!

John: Stop NOW!

Obi-wan: every one Keep yourselves calm.

Mace Windu: I have a feeling Lily that you will run in to me.

Yoda: yes probably and me.

She had just raped her wound when she saw Master Windu. She was surprised but happy she bowed and smiled to him and behind him was Master Yoda. Again she bowed and smiled she hadn't seen them for a long while but she was glad they were alive and healthy. She glanced up toward the sky as she heard Henry's Ship fly by he must have not gotten her on his radar she ignored the curios looks from the other two. She detached her homemade R4-D9 unit she smiled as its bright purple head with green and blue body twitched she giggled then patted it fondly. She walked back to her ship grabbed her duel sabers and clipped them to her belt she then leaped in the tree to watch Henry through her spectro-binoculars. She ducked when Henry passed a little to close to her perch. She sighed when he landed it about nineteen miles from where she hid she smiled then leaped down which she fully regretted this when she collapsed in pain.

Mace Windu: hmmm. Seems we meet sooner then I thought.

Yoda: yes, dose seem' it so.

Obi-wan: well I see Henry is reluctant to give up his look I do hope you find shelter Lily.

Lily: thanks Master Kenobi I think while I'm with Master Windu and Master Yoda I should be safe.

Mace Windu: well I believe you are truly right Lily, but please call me Mace.

Lily: ok.

Yoda: yes Yoda me call please.

Lily: ok.

Obi-wan: Lily you can call me Master or Obi-wan if you wish.

Lily. ok.

Henry: you are all pampas's.

John: Shut up Henry damn, why are you this annoying.

Henry: what I couldn't hear you I'm part deaf in that ear!

Mike: SHUT UP MR. ANOYYING!

Henry: Ouch, What the hell, why did you yell!

Mike and John: 'cause we can!

Henry: Argh. Go find a pond to drowned in!

Lily and Obi-wan: Shut up Henry you are really trying to get it I won't hold them back so you can find some where to hide!

Lily: ok no talking until I finish reading!

She clambered up the opposite wall of the gorge and stayed in the cave to watch Henry's process she also watches Master Windu and Master Yoda in there cave conversing. She uses the force to listen to Henry's Murmuring she feels worried about him. Yet she also knew he would do this at one point in time she had carefully put her R4_D9 unit in the entrance of the cave where it followed her to her small cave like Room where she reclined on a sleep couch like formation. She smiled at her small comforting droid she nodded when it beeped beeped and beeped some more. She sighed she lay down and fell asleep instantly she woke before the shin of the sun hit her she leaped down from the four-story height and landed rolled then stood her droid used its jetpack and landed next to her.

Lily: Hmm. Maybe they're talking of my droid lucky. –She smiled embarrassed-

Mace: well I see she's giving us privacy while she listens to Henry's murmuring.

Yoda: yes I see what mean you.

Henry: what ever you are all crazy!

John: if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all.

Mike: yes that's what our father would say but I don't think that this will help at this time.

Obi-wan: look Henry. You Keep this up I am sorry but I will have to keep you silent by keeping my blaster on you.

Rose Kilo: but why would you leave your light-sabers in your ship?

Lily: well I never thought some one would go shooting at me but if your wondering yes it was a dumb move.

She had noticed how he stared at the cave she had been in she saw him sigh she felt odd half sorry for him and half annoyed. She felt her comlink buzz in her pocket she grabbed it and answered the person calling a mini-holo figure stood in her palm she smiled she knew that face to well she cried: Hello rose. For you see rose was lily's young sweet gentle sister yet she was just as dangerous as Lily herself is she smiled warmly then rose's voice sounded sort of worried: Lily where are you its been month all of us are worried of you please give us your coordinates if your hurt or in trouble let us help you please they won't allow me to but I have already stolen my ship give me the coordinates. Lily was amazed at her sister even though rose was a Jedi knight Lily felt like if she allowed her to come she would endanger her just as she endangered herself. Lily: I'll only give you my coordinates if you are fully alone other then the droid. Rose: I'm fully alone don't worry. Lily: ok here -nine five six- two three four nine eleven- seven nine ten twelve thirteen-. Rose: ok thanks. Lily: no problem bye. Rose: bye.

Rose: well I never thought I would be in this I just came to hear about any one else.

Lily: yes I know I see what you mean I never expected to be in this but from the beginning I was which was a surprise to me.

John: well I'm just glad that your both are safe.

Henry murmurs: I know I'll get both of them and destroy them as they meet.

Lily and Rose: you will do nothing of the sort!

John and Mike: Lily. Rose. We will protect both of you with our lives.

Henry murmurs: ha I shall destroy them who help her!

A few days later lily under her cloak which when flipped over is invisible even to a Jedi unless some one else is wearing the same cloak of any size. She waited a good twenty miles from the gorge she saw the vast silver ship of her family. Who owned millions of them but the one that landed was her sister's because it had a huge red rose neatly painted on the side of the ship then the family crest on the other side she was glad when she brought her sister to her house like hiding. She had the same ship only with a huge Purple-pink lily. She leaped in to the gorge and tiptoed toward her moss-hidden doorway. She kept a look out from the window she had made more like a window and the door more like a door she even found a few real sleep couches in her ship she just grabbed two and left the rest alone. She even found sensors she had activated after she brought her sister into her house it was safer then any area she knew of. She bit her lip when she saw Henry right near her ship at least she had hidden it behind a lot of rocks which had blocked the dried up river bed which they were living in the upper half of it she then covered her ship in a hell of a lot of moss she felt safer she was now watching the cave where Master Windu and Master Yoda had been in. She had asked them to move in to the huge tunnel system she had been exploring for weeks. She felt good to have found an escape way, which was where she had got the rocks. She made one a door with a sensor for her to touch and it would move then they would run.

Obi-wan: that sounds smart I think you did a good job there.

Yoda: yes do I as.

Mace: yes and I'm glad you let Yoda and me stay with you.

Rose: Lily has a noble heart her soul is pure as gold and as clean as water she is very gentle to those who are hurt she cures those who need curing she helps any one she can.

Lily: yes but you help to you help those who are weak you protect the young and old at the same time your heart and soul is just as pure and clean as mine is.

-Henry said nothing he felt touched he forgot of being the spy he saw the sisters as he once was with his brother Harry he knew how they felt he sighed inwardly he missed his brother who was a Jedi knight while he was and is a Jedi Master his heart had been clean and his soul was pure but after his brother was slashed down by Darth Maul he bit his lip he felt the sting as if he was slashed down by that man but he knew obi-wan had killed him when he saw his master slashed down and his life ended there as his own brothers had but if he had to he would destroy Vader with the help of Lily he knew what had happened to her sister and parents she had been weak when she visited him she had fainted and her six year old sister was holding her up as best she could-.

-Lily felt his pain she had a much younger sister named violet who had been slashed down by maul as well she thought she could destroy him she was just a Jedi she would have been a Knight or Master like her two older sisters but as she knew it was two late she had ran down the long palace steps and knelt down holding her small purple haired sister who looked a lot like her and not just 'cause they had the same hair color it was 'cause of how they loved each-other protected each-other and trained together it was all gone but she had seen Darth Vader destroy her parents for resisting the empire and they wouldn't tell him if they had children she had been right there watching every thing with rose she had bit her lip hard to stop from screaming she held a hand on her six year old sister she was nine when it happened-.

-Lily Rose and Henry all sighed they felt glad to all be friends Henry looked into Lily and Rose's eyes and his smile was sad yet assuring-.

It was late when she saw him enter the gorge but she noticed he came with no weapons in his hands but there was his blaster on his belt. She realized he decided to allow her to kill him when he tried to attack her he wanted-to join his brother who had been killed by a Sith she knew how he felt but she wouldn't kill him she walked outside and smiled warmly to him he looked surprised he never thought she would smile to him she must have forgave him he didn't say anything. She spoke first: I know its been hard to allow him to truly be gone but don't worry I know how you feel Harry was my friend to but him and violet are no longer in pain as long: as we know they will wait for us. Henry looked at her his eyes sad but his smile was sadder she sighed then said no I won't kill you your life is just as important as mine and the other Jedi's if anyone died it would be to defeat the empire. He looked in her eyes and his sadness lifted a bit his smile was still sad but it had lightened a bit too then he said: I know he would rather have me fight the sith but its hard his killer was the same killer who killed Qui-Gon Jinn. She knew Henry had decided to help her then he said: what about Vader? At that she winced she never liked that name she bit her lip closed her eyes and fell back in that room watching as he destroyed two lives right in front of two invisible children all because they refused to tell him of there children and there resistant. She gulped then felt the chill of doom when Vader had left her house she had felt the burning hot tears flying down her face her sister was Shaking and to be honest she had been two she collapsed in a faint and her sister dragged her all the way to Henry's house and entered it before the storm hit she opened her eyes then said: I say we wait for the exact time when the one who will defeat him appears we reenter the world that say we have been a dead for years. She stopped she knew of only a few Jedi who survived she had grabbed Master Windu when the Emperor had zapped him out the window of the senate's top floor and his private office she had got a good bit under the window when the Emperor had looked out she stayed in the shadows.

-Mace looked darkly at the book he still felt the burning of when it had happened she had made him a new saber and a new robotic hand, which looked so much like his he didn't feel like he lost his at all-.

Mace: yes I remember that day I'm still glad you saved me yet my burns still feel new but I'm glad you were there when I needed you.

Lily: I felt a big disturbance in the force and I dove into my privet speeder and sped for the senate office and flew around to the top floor.

Yoda: Yes brave were you.

Lily: well if I didn't save him I think we would have only two out of millions of brave smart and dangerous looking Jedi masters.

Obi-wan: you had to mention my master didn't you?

Lily: sorry.

-Obi-wan felt the pain deep in him he wished to have saved his master faster yet he couldn't he was only able to kill the sith which he realized had killed a young boy he felt sorry for Harry Pollen and Violet Kilo but not just pollen and kilo he Felt sorry for Mr. and Mrs. Kilo who were close friends to him-.

Henry: I'm sorry I had been acting so stupid I really am I never want to hurt you sense you rose and I have been hurt enough as it is.

John: well I'm glad "we are mending the gaping hole in the robe" as our mother always said.

Mike: yeah I always loved her sayings as much as her food.

-Rose was the quite one as many of the others noticed she was looking toward the long empty plains of Naboo she must have felt a lot of eyes on her but she ignored them for she saw something many couldn't yet Obi-wan Mace Yoda Henry and Lily all looked toward the fields every so often as if remembering what they had all seen of there friends die lose lives of loved ones and lose the whole Jedi order and all the temples-.

Rose: Lily I remember what had happened to them I was four when you knelt holding the body of Vi' I had cried to mama and papa when they saw what had happened they ushered us inside and said no matter what happened now and in years to come to be brave and not betray ourselves and I know It I mastered my fear as they ordered me to before there eyes were blank –tears running down her cheeks she had been talking while staring out the window the whole time-.

Lily: its ok we have gotten this far we can get farther you just must fight pain over mind if you know what I mean you could still get a good aim at your goals.

-Rose smiled at her older sister's wisdom she felt as if she was with her mother again-

She noticed her sister's nervous face looking down at them from the hidden window she smiled at Rose she knew how unnerving it was to have seen three death at a young age and feel many more. She had saved a few other Jedi she was still sad that Vader had killed all the others. She grabbed Henry's hand and ran in her hidden house dragging him behind her. She let go when she opened the curtains made of tree leaves the window was a huge circle with two sticks one standing straight up the other sideways to make a cross. She touched a small rectangular rock and the floor opened he fell in and it closed over him. He found himself in a large room with a window and curtains of the same tree as the other window above him he noticed a nicely made sleep couch. It was late when she knocked on the wall he touched a small box like shaped rock and turned it right and left the rock door moved and in came rose she smiled warmly at Henry then said. Rose: I see you're comfortable.

Henry's smile was just as warm when he replied. Henry: yes thank you. He looked out the window toward the purple-pinkish sky he loved to see the sky in its magical show of all different kinds of colors.

Every one except Lily and Rose looked at Henry oddly.

Henry: what? Can't a guy like sunsets!

Mace: I think Henry's correct all people should enjoy more sunsets instead of arguing fighting and killing each other

John: well on our Home planet we always enjoyed the magnificent sunsets.

Mike: as our sister always said, " If its beautiful and they ignore it then allow its beauty to shine on you let it fill you then let all of it show" or something like that.

Obi-wan: well I know that we are safe in this small hide-away.

Lily: well would you rather be safe or in danger?

-Obi-wan chuckled she was right he would rather be safe and alive then in danger and probably killed-

Yoda: hmmm. Think I know I.

Rose: well one thing is for certain if we all were in battle right now we probably could win I've noticed how this room is full of us Jedi.

It was late a few days after Henry who hoped to have been killed by a fellow Jedi the sensor alarms were going off like crazy every one ran to her room. She was pacing back and forth then she turned and walked to the window. She peeked out and someone sent a few bolts of blaster fire at her. She left the curtains open enough for someone to shoot out. But they couldn't see who was inside. She signaled to the others to stay up and fire back. She nodded to Rose to follow her. They made there way down the cliff side from inside it itself they made it to the hidden door she twitched the knob it had been blasted from the outside and she knew she would have to repair it but Rose said: no you deflect the fire I repair the damage. At the sound of her sister's voice she knew not to argue. She nodded and they ran out to see a thousand storm troopers she was glad they couldn't see her ship. The blaster fire started a little to quick but she managed to keep going she had been hit already five times but her energy kept her fighting she would not allow a second sister to die by the empires hand. She felt the pain as one shot her in the knee she bit her lip she kept going she would fall before she would let them get to her sister she was weak now but she kept going she had been hit ninety times now the pain was making it hard to see she managed to destroy probably ninety-five out of the hundred she realized they had called reinforcements she was really weakening now she fought until the pain made her black out. She woke in her room her pain in full blast now she tried to sit up but felt some one gentle push her back down she couldn't see it was probably dark when all the troops they could send were dead. She felt her sister shaking hands touch her she could see her she smiled weakly to rose and rose returned the smile as best she could.

Rose: What! How when why? Who would send that many troops!

Mace: The Empire is trying to find any Jedi who have managed to escape from his death list.

Obi-wan: but why?

Yoda: Disturbances feel I.

Henry: so your saying she was still alive even after ninety-four shot's!

Mace and Obi-wan: Yes.

Mike and John: as our aunt always said "no matter how many times your shot if your strong in the force you should probably survive with only burns" but we always thought she was a crackpot.

Lily and Rose: our parents always said "if your heart is strong even if you've seen death you will survive with burns and pain but it's worth it" we always loved when they used their Nobel minds with their Nobel hearts.

When dawn came her sister had gone to bed as she had ordered she carefully stood and walked to her ship cleaned it off and clambered in she grabbed her ship's comlink and called someone: Obi-Wan? Master Kenobi? Hello anyone there? Ok all I have to say is when you get this we had been attacked by imperial troops we are all fine I know Henry's innocent he told me he had carried me in to my hiding place where we are himself he and my sister were worried about me but other then a lot of burns and probably a few broken bones I'm fine and ready for anything I'm also going to go back to your hidden base I know you've been contacting Master Yoda and Master Windu. I also know they haven't told you much so when I can I'll give you every thing that has gone by.

Obi-wan: why would you be contacting me?

Lily: 'cause you all were sure you saw me, you hadn't heard from Henry or Me.

Mace: that does make sense doesn't it?

Yoda: Yes it seem does so.

Mike: well let's look back to the beginning. Lily you ran from the imperials. Then there was a spy after you. Then the Empire finds you and injures you and they believe your dead? I think this is truly hard to believe how the hell did they find you and why doesn't Obi-wan answer your calls I think there is a lot more then this story's telling us.

John: or we just haven't gotten that far yet.

Henry: I think we should keep reading if it doesn't tell us then we look in each and every book in this place!

Rose: I agree with Henry One hundred percent.

She knew she wouldn't get an answer but she just had to try Mike and John as well. She knew the Imperials had destroyed the hanger but she had a feeling they were alive and trying to find a safe place to hide so she would take em to her hidden house. She left a holo message to her sister and Henry she left a few hours after putting her boots on her sabers on her belt and cleaning and brushing her hair. She ran leaped into her shi[ and flew to the woods she did slow circles around the area she didn't see them she went to the other side of the planet she still didn't see them. She flew for hours and hours she noticed the sun was setting now she would have to turn back she could start again in the morning. She flew back the way she had. She could keep her engines low she saw a fire and flew to a spot probably five miles from the spot where she was sure a ship had been blasted she ran as fast yet as quiet as she could she was air and she knew she could use that as an advantage she stopped a few feet from the wreck she had sent her sister a message with her comlink telling her she would return soon she had seen a wreck and she was sure it was the others. Soon she saw movement she saw Obi-Wan laying on his side she knew he was alive but hurt she heard some one behind her she turned and gasped it was Mike she smiled calmly then she asked: what happened? Mike noticed her then smiled and replied: the imperials had us by surprise we managed to get away from the base before they could get us but they had probably knew we would so they shot our ship we crashed here Obi-wan hasn't come to yet and John is bleeding a bit to quickly but I managed to stop his bleeding. Then he asks: but what happened to you I saw the imperials fly away. Then he stopped they had walked into the firelight he saw what she looked like he gasped then said: what the hell happened to you it looks like you were in a battle. She looked at herself still smiling then replied: oh the imperials came to my safe house and shot me while my sister was repairing the door I managed to kill ninety-five at least but they had shot me ninety-six times. But I'm still alive in pain bruised and annoyed but alive. Her smile made him feel odd he said: did you try calling me John and Obi-Wan? She nodded her face a bit worried as she looked toward Obi-Wan and John. Mike: don't worry about 'em there alright they were to weak to even crawl to where they are now but after a nap they managed to.

Obi-wan: ok I understand them going after me Mike and John but why after you Rose Mace Yoda and Henry?

Mike: probably he called them.

John: oh please if so why would he help Lily and go with only his blaster to have her kill him?

Mike: 'cause he felt like he would endanger her that he has.

Lily Rose and Henry: What the hell are you talking about Mike I think you're the spy!

Obi-wan: ok calm down please.

Mace: who ever this spy is I think he is none of us I think he is watching us yet Henry had been in that ship I think Henry you have a double.

Yoda: agree with Windu I.

She grabbed Obi-Wan and Mike grabbed John Mike followed her to her ship. She set Obi-Wan down on a sleep couch while Mike put John on another. She leaped into the pilot seat and told Mike to hold tight as she zoomed into the sky she had asked her sister to put a few lights up so she could find her landing space she landed easily she opened the door and she held Obi-Wan as she did a leap out of the cockpit she landed quietly and touched the door her sister came down and saw her sister she let her and Mike in.

John: well at least you and I are safe Obi-wan.

Obi-wan: yes but how can we be sure that the imperials won't be able to find a way in?

Lily: the sensors worked last time I think I would put more protection on that area now that You Mike and John are there.

She and her sister stayed with Obi-Wan and John to nurse them back to health. They wouldn't sleep for days they just kept saying if they left them anything could happen so they kept feeding them as much as they could after a few weeks they had helped them as much as they could and when Henry entered he saw them curled up asleep in a corner and John had color in his face While Obi-Wan was just waking. He carefully grabbed both sisters and took them to their room he laid lily on one while rose on the other. He told Master Yoda and Master Windu that Obi-Wan had woken. It was noon when Lily and Rose woke they were surprised that they were back in there room but they were happy to get some sleep. When every one else was asleep she and rose left the house like dwelling and went to the cave that had been occupied by both Master Jedi who were asleep in side their rooms. Both sisters activated their sabers and then they started to duel they were both pros when it came to duel sabers and they were also pros at dueling. They kept practicing but they only did it at night they even left the gorge to know where to hide if they left her safe house she would find any and all places to be sure they could find any where big or bigger for them to stay she kept her ears clear and listened for any kind of sound Either in the trees or on the ground. She was glad no one was following them some times they would go to other gorge's they found a huge place what was perfect she saved the coordinates and kept them on her holo map. She and her sister would sometimes take their ships to that area and rose's ship rested there now while lily's is at the end of the tunnel where they would exit if there was danger. Yet that danger came sooner then she had expected for she had ushered every one down the tunnel and in her ship she ran behind them as she heard the house like structure collapse from the explosive that had been launched. When she entered her ship and flew to her new hidden house she saw the rubble of the old one she had felt home there not 'cause it had others in it but cause it was almost the same size as her old house before they had moved to the palace. She pushed the images away she kept going forward she would visit the place in the lonely hours of the night she had some family in corusant. But not many now that the empire was strong she would fight tell she grew old and useless but till then she fought for freedom she looked at her ankle and bit her lip the bit of chain that had been connected to a long slithering chain which she had been a slave a few years after becoming a Jedi Master. She looked away from that awful place with that scum that made the hutt look better. She knew what happened to that scum bucket Vader had destroyed him for backing out of a deal with the Empire. She shivered she didn't hate Vader she just had a disliking of him and she had the same disliking of a Jedi who had vanished years ago before Vader had surfaced. She had taken a long way around the planet before landing at the safe house she had been moving supplies here she couldn't go back to yavin-6 at least not yet she had to do what was to be done first. She had to if she could take the Master Jedi to her temple and see what they think of it.

Obi-wan: you have a temple? With students on Yavin-6 I'm surprised that no one knows of it.

Rose: Uh-hm. I know of the temple I have a few padawans of my own.

Mace: at both of your ages that is amazing and no one knows of this other then you and the other teachers?

Lily: yes, no one other then the teachers rose me and now you guys.

Mike: you were a slave?

-At the word lily grimaced she disliked people knowing this part of her life she hadn't told rose any of this for a few good reasons. One- she was to young and if she found out she would have been horrorstruck Second- no one needed to know this bit of gossip even though she didn't say it for that or any reason and Third- she was never going to look at it as a burn that never left she knew it would-.

Lily: Argh. You had to ask that didn't you!

Mike: sorry.

It had taken all her energy to forget that she had been a slave she never told any one this not even her sister or her parents. She saw the danger of it if they knew yet it was to late her small sister had been destroyed just as her parents were, now she knew why Vader was so intent to find something he would destroy every one with his own little pet, who all the galaxy trusted. She had just missed five trees by meters rose noticed she was distracted yet if she didn't get her undistracted she would probably have a long time trying to find the house when they crash into it.

She had no way of knowing but she did know that she had been thrown to the floor and her younger sister was piloting the ship. She stood and started pacing ignoring what had happened she was still thinking of all the horrors that had been there she saw every thing so clear she closed her eyes and kept pacing she noticed the shadows when Vader had entered the house of the person who had her as a slave she saw the saber the slash the fall yet he saw her and ignored her what was it he wanted was it her or someone else she heard a voice. She looked around she didn't see any one yet the feelings of her mother father and sister all felt like a new burn on her heart and flesh she bit her lip walked to a corner after entering the closet and sat down she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift to those days she saw them she felt that they wanted mercy yet they were all to brave to beg pled and yelp.

-Lily was looking out the window, she knew they were asking rose if any of this was true, she felt a hand touch her shoulder she didn't twitch she knew it was henry, she smiled to him and nodded that he could sit next to her, she felt calm when henry was near, but the old Jedi order forbad Jedi to feel love, but it was new times, and new times need new rules-.

Obi-wan: I've noticed that you two are very quiet.

Mike: I think they like each other.

John: it looks that way doesn't it?

Rose: well I knew they always had a thing for each other.

Mace: it seems that it's all a new galaxy as far as we know so I guess rules change as does life it self.

Yoda: agree with you I do.

Rose: hey look at me. –Laughing-

-Rose was standing on a support beam doing flips she was laughing while she did them she had her eyes closed Obi-wan felt like she was going to fall and he looked at what was below her he gasped it was a large glass floor he taped lily and pointed to what was under her sister she gasped and bit her lip she knew her sister was going to fall she taped henry and pointed he leaped up and ran to be right under the beam he stayed there watching Rose he felt that this next flip was going to be it and he was right as Rose landed she fell right in his direction he closed his eyes and kept his arms up she smacked into the glass above him and landed harder then he thought on top of him sending them both through the glass he had just finished healing and had his bandages off now he had large and small bits of glass in almost every part that was still tender-.

Henry: Ow.

Lily: are you guys ok?

-Rose was laughing lily was a bit annoyed but she was relived her sister wasn't hurt she was more worried of henry he had been pierced in one spot and he couldn't move he had blacked out from pain-.

-Lily jumped down into the large hole ignoring her hands getting cut, she handed rose to Obi-wan and she grabbed henry herself and leaped out of the hole and set him on the floor and ran to her ship grabbed the med kit and flew back so fast that every one was knocked over-.

-Lily opened the kit and every one stayed down in case she had to run out and back in again she grabbed bandages tweezers and other things thread needles bacta she bit her lip shaking slightly she first used the tweezers as she pulled the shards of glass out she thought he would twitch as she got to the larger shards he flinched she bit deeper into her lip and began feeling blood she ripped the blood from her lip and the sweat from her forehead she let the horrid memories come back to her but now it had henry in them him on the ground after falling through the windows a large blood puddle under and around him she shoved that as far from her mind and heart as she got the last largest shard of glass out of his thigh she grabbed the needle and some flesh colored thread and sowed the big holes shut while she was still shaking she had poked her finger a few times but she let it bleed it touched henrys blood and she knew if he died she would die inside she shoved that away to she had to finish the job she was doing before allowing the thoughts to corrupt her mind she then bandaged the other cuts and carefully lay him on a bench she found one more shard and she closed her eyes bit her lip and yanked it came out easy but she saw how large it was she cleaned it and put it in a clear case and put a string in the hole and set it in her med kit for the time being-.

Obi-wan: I think we should get back to the book.

-Lily nodded she gave henry some bacta and left him to rest she covered him up with her cloak-.

It was dark when she came out of the closet, she ignored the chill that the ship gave off she stayed in the ship that night. She walked to the back and sat at her Holo-Journal and typed all she had seen, she would do this when she had to. She felt the sting of burns that were from when she was a slave she knew the pain would stay there with so many other pains. She flew through the pages and stopped at one with a picture on it she stared at that picture for who knows how long. She felt the burns go red hot yet she wasn't noticing she had fallen into the room a week before Vader had come and destroyed her parents. She saw herself playing with rose she saw the happiness on her own face even though her smaller sister had died only seven years ago. She was glad she still had one sister and she had vowed that night she would give her life to protect her if her parents died. Then she was in the same room a week later. a friend was trying to take her sister she yelled at the top of her lungs she wouldn't allow the person to get an inch out of the room she saw henry fly up the stairs and said he was watching both children. The lady laughed and ordered him to move she was taking the girl and she would never see her sister again. Lily leaped up flew through the air and had a toy blaster in her hand she told the lady to set her sister down and never return. The lady looked frightened she said she would never put the child down she said she would prevent her to stay with a wild monkey like Lily. Lily leaped to a draw and flung it open pulling out a belt of five different blasters she put it on and tossed the toy away pulling out a real blaster and ordered her to drop her sister. Lily said leave and don't you tell a single living being about what you have seen here Now!

Lily would truly protect her sister and she knew henry would help in any way he could.

-Lily hadn't realized she had stopped reading and had said what the book said with out looking at it instead she stared out the window she was seeing that frightful day again she had smiled at henry when he caught rose and carefully set her down she flipped to the dresser drawers and flung the belt out and slapped it on and ripped a blaster out at the same time she thrown the fake one to the back of the large room-.

Obi-wan: rose did she really do that?

Rose: yes she and henry were there to protect me that day I was truly believing I was never going to see Lily again.

Mace: your sister has true bravery many Jedi just boast and say they have no fear but all Jedi have fear I don't even think lily is without fear.

Mike: she really had a blaster pointed at the lady and ordered her to drop you?

Rose: yes.

John: she truly wouldn't let the lady move an inch from the room?

Rose: she felt an inch would have been enough for her to take me and she would never see me again.

Lily: I know its easy to travel to those times but how do I succeed in keeping them at bay they hurt to deep for me to forget them.

Everyone looked at lily and saw a lady with lovely red flowing hair on the other side of the glass talking to her and lily spoke back.

Rose: mama!

They saw rose run to the window and they saw how happy she was.

Rose: yes papa I'm with lily. Hi Vi'. Cried rose and lily.

Everyone saw a mini Lily on the other side of the glass her face just as gentle yet she could probably be just as savage as her larger self then rose and lily both cried. Hello Harry.

They heard a weak voice and something fall as some one limped to the window lily stood up and put an arm around henry who had heard them cry his brother's name his smile was sad yet they knew he was happy to see his brother just as Lily and Rose were to see their family.

Lily and Rose's father had a flash of dark blue with highlighted blue hair his eyes were just as calm and gentle.

before he realized it he had stood up and both mother and father turned and ushered him to come and talk with them as he got to the group he could hear what they were saying he looked younger his hair was brown again his eyes were young he looked stronger.

Obi-wan: Hello Fr-ion Hello Me-lion I wished I could have visited you when you were still alive.

Fr-ion kilo: yes I wish you could have to I would have sure had some happiness me and Mi-lion heard Vader was in the area we told both children to keep away from him if he came.

Mi-lion kilo: yes and they did well, we would never beg to a Sith and we wouldn't allow our children to see us beg.

Violet kilo: mama and papa were brave they would never bow down to the filth known as the sith.

Fr-ion: yes Vi' its true your just as tough as us you faced a sith at a young age.

Mi-lion: you were braver though you had challenged him we just told em we had no children and we were a lonely couple.

Fr-ion: and what do you mean when we were still alive?

Mi-lion why don't you come out side all of you and you will see.

-A hand came through the glass Lily told every one to grab hands she grabbed henrys who grabbed roses who grabbed obi-wan's who grabbed mikes that grabbed yoda's who grabbed john's who grabbed Mace Windu's the flew through the glass and landed softly on the grass the building was five feet from them the were amazed they were still on naboo yet Lily's parents were there her sister and henry's brother-.

-Lily had fallen asleep of course she noticed everyone was just waking up she yawned yet henry was laying next to her she smiled as he woke his pain must have subsided a lot she was amazed that everyone had the same dream if they did before she asked henry he nodded his eyes still hunted by his brothers image everyone was a wake now they all had the same image she henry and rose had she picked the book up so she could read before any one asked if they had seen what the other had she started reading-.

She heard some one knocking on the metal door. She realized she had fallen asleep while reading what she had put after finding a new world a new life a new self yet. She never changed she had always went back she never could stop the visions from coming to her like unwanted guests. She stood up shaking her legs she opened the door and saw henry he looked as if he hadn't slept at all he said: where have you been? I've been looking for you all night. He yawned she smiled warmly at him and told him to take a nap it looked like he needed one. After he woke she asked if he wanted to go for a ride on her speeder he said he would love to she drove her speeder out of one of the back large ship storage rooms where cargo was suppose to go. He leaped in and they zoomed off so fast he had to dig his nails into the sides of the speeder so he wouldn't fall off. She was laughing and smiling he realized he was to they were miles from the base when they heard an explosion she hit the break and he lurched forward. They kept quite they heard a storm trooper near them say: the explosive went off so there's a vehicle some where near this area. They held their breath waiting for them to be found. The storm troopers voice came from behind a bush: false alarm it was a damned mole chewing the wires again. They heard him walking away they started the speeder and blasted away from there a few minuets later speeder fire came flying at them both of them activate a light saber and deflect as much fire as they could. They knew if they went back to the base every one would be endangered more then they were already and there were to many storm troopers now then there was before. Lily kept her head down and pulled her hood up to cover her purple hair, which she had put up in a bun. They were going to have to find another way back to the base if they could lose the troopers they could make it back safely after they checked for any kind of tracking device. She deactivated her saber and ordered henry to do the same. She flew fast and crazy almost all the storm troopers who were sent after them were either falling back or smacking into trees. They kept flying they saw one storm trooper throw something and as it got near Lily accelerated. And what ever it was had hit the ground as the last storm trooper flew away they stopped and checked every inch of the speeder. They were satisfied to know there were no tracking devices. They flew back to the base and were glad that no one had noticed them gone.

Obi-wan: why would anyone notice you gone?

Lily: 'cause we left with out telling anyone and plus don't you think if some one tried to contact me and I didn't answer there would be search party's looking for me and henry.

Mace: lily's right if she had been called by comlink and hadn't answered it, that we would all be out there searching for them and get captured by those storm troopers.

Yoda: point you have.

Mike: if no one noticed them gone then how did they manage to get back with out having the alarms go off?

Rose: oh please she has the code she could enter and leave the base with out setting the alarms off.

John: no I think mike is right if we are all there then why when she stopped that none of us set the alarms off?

Henry: lets find out.

Lily leaped off the speeder as it slowed to a stop henry right behind her she entered the house and walked to each room and noticed no one was in side. She found her sister left a message she answered it and was amazed she saw them stuck in the middle of a fight she turned and said: we are under attack some one must have seen you and henry leave now they know where we are so we'll take both ships and leave the coordinates on this small recording so you can find us with the speeder. She was looking into the roof as if she could see danger in this but she had to be sure no one was hurt she held the small device close to here she saw her R4-D9 standing inactive she thought this was odd she walked over to it and activated it as it moved she saw R2-D2 who was also inactive she activated him as well. she asked them what had happened and they both beeped and made noise but she nodded and sighed when she looked at henry fear in her eyes. henry felt some kind of fluid touch his shoulder he touched it and gasped as it burned his palm of his left hand he screamed as his right leg got hit he fell in agony. She ran to his side she looked up and saw an acid slug whose saliva is pure acid. She moved him as more acid fell from its mouth she got him to his feet told him to stand as well as he could while she put bacta and bandaged the acid burns. She helped him to the speeder then put R2 and R4 into the back as she leaped into the pilot seat. She took off quickly she followed the coordinates only a few minutes away she stopped the speeder and got out henry and the droids followed she took all the caution she felt necessary. She hid her speeder by putting a part of a tree stump under it and putting leaves all over it

making it look like a shrub with red berries on it. she flew like air henry had a little bit of a harder time she stopped and held her hand out he grabbed it and they flew with out even trying the droids kept quiet. they saw the ships but there were imperials all over it she was glad any thing vital had been taken off earlier that morning she had taken her Holo-Journal and kept it in her pocket and not the one that the small devise was in her hand in case it was a tracking devise. She saw the Storm troopers head straight for them she thrown the small devise a good few hundred miles from them after the troops were out of sight they ran. They made it to the ships where they heard muffled sounds of banging and murmuring they carefully opened the door and closed it before any one could enter she clicked a small devise to see if there were any other creatures in her ship. There were none she used the force to find the others. She got six weak replies she ran to closet after closet looking for them she ran to the storage area she thumped on the ground hoping some one would answer after a few minutes.

She got six responses from right next to her in the only part where her secret storage unit was she smacked a button and over rid the system with a secret code her droid didn't even know and R2 couldn't crack. The door opened and all six of her friends fell out on the ships floor she saw henry halfway down the hall touching something and vanish into the room. She ushered her sister and the others past the door and near the exit she felt it, a disturbance in the force she looked out the cockpit window she saw him waiting at the ramp she saw henry being dragged to the door and ordered to open the door by his double who she would know that he couldn't be henry she saw him still bandaged she ran to protect her love she slashed the troopers the other henry ran toward the button to open the door she got his hand he fell he did his most working act yet he realized she wouldn't fall for it he grabbed his blaster and shot henry who fell she slashed his other hand and ran to henry she kept an eye on the fake she noticed the others all walk to help her she told Mace: lock him in the storage room I think Vader would like to see him. She refused to shiver at his name no matter how much pain he caused her she wouldn't let it have her fear him but she said: wait I think we should throw him to Vader open the ramp only a bit we must throw this pile of bantha dung down while we still have a chance we can't allow his filth to infest us.

-Lily couldn't help it the name was a curse to her she held henry's hand she felt him squeeze hers gentle she smiled at him she had tears in her eyes she never wanted him shot she bit her lip but he kissed her she looked if anyone was looking she was relieved when she saw no one was she smiled at him yet her heart felt weak she wanted to know if he had really kissed her she realized he was leaning in to kiss her again she allowed it but kept looking at the others she was relieved when no one noticed them they all looked when she set the book down she smiled at henry and held his hand tighter-.

She was holding him up he had been shot in his back below the heart and hit him hard in the most tender spot where the largest shard of glass had been which she were around her neck she hit the button then hit the red one so it stopped at the spot she wanted they threw him out as hard as they could he landed with a thud on top of Vader as she watched from the cockpit window she nodded and a few ran to the other ship and threw them out as well they both started there engines she told them to follow her she landed grabbed her speeder and flew it into her storage room and shut the ramp she piloted them away from that awful planet she took them to a planet that no one had ever heard of she landed and they all got out she spoke to the person at the landing area who said positively nothing she gave him there id docs he read them then hands them back and opens the gate.

Mace: well the Empire hasn't gotten out this far yet there to stiff. Obi-Wan: I think they are safe for a time well now we know we are Vader won't be coming for a long while we can care for henry and find a cantina.

Lily: follow me. she led them through the small streets and told them a bit of the place's history. she entered this huge cantina and walked to a table for eight and sat in a spot she smiled they realized she must have been there before her sister didn't looked as if she didn't know this place at all. Lily looked as if she was home there was a lot of chattering and people were dancing to humanoids singing which none of them had ever seen yet lily waved to some one near the stage who walked over to them and exclaimed: Hello Lily how the hell have you been? She laughed and smiled she replied: Hello Fe-be jean Nina I'm Fine how the hell have you been. Fe-be: oh fine I've been wondering when you would be back who are your friends? Lily: oh this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Master Yoda. This is Master Mace Windu all three of them are Jedi Masters. Fe-be: wow Jedi Masters that's awesome. Who's this? Asked Fe-be Pointing at henry. Lily: oh this is Henry Pollen Those two over there are Mike and John Holo and that is my little sister Rose. Fe-be: Hello Rose. Rose: Hello Miss Nina. Fe-be started laughing then said: please call me Fe-be.

Fe-be Nina: wow I'm in this Lily only invited me to come and hear the story I never thought I would be in it.

Rose: yes well I haven't been to your planet but I remember you when my sister had invited you for dinner and she "forgot" to ask our parents.

Lily: what I truly forgot I had mentioned Fe to them and when I had told them the day before we had that specific dinner they said they didn't care.

Obi-wan: hmmm. Well I always remembered you had forgot something or other.

Mace: yes that's true I remember that to.

Yoda: do as I.

She had walked to the counter with Fe-be and was amazed Fe-be pulled out a cylinder of a light saber she gasped then said: your training to be a Jedi? Fe-be: well no but I know how to make a light saber I've made myself two I know they are called duel sabers I would love to become a Jedi. Lily: why don't you come with us I am taking the other's to my Temple after henry can move on his own I could train you myself sense I don't have any students.

Lily: did you really make your own duel sabers?

Fe-be: yep, would you really train me?

Lily: course; it would be a pleasure to have you as my student.

Fe-be: you would truly do that? Lily: yes I feel the force in you I think you would be a good Jedi. She noticed the other's watching Fe-be she sighed she knew many people yet some couldn't trust other's she rolled her eyes then pulled out her Holo-Journal and flipped through the pages.

Obi-wan: do you have your journal with you?

Lily: always. Why?

Mace: is all that you had put in it that the book say's true.

Lily: here why don't you take a look? –She flings her journal at Obi-wan who catches it-.

She stops at a different section and reads all she knows of one person who some say had no name she sighs she had found every person in the whole damned galaxy who had no name or didn't want to be found yet she kept all of them secret, why she didn't know. She flips trough the pages and stops at one page she had written years ago of what speeders could do if you tweaked them a bit. She had put her own article in the evening news back on corusant. She knew a lot of speeders droids and other things like ships. She had tweaked her own ship while on corusant. She made her ship faster she had done so to her sisters ship just as a back up boast for her hyper-space drive. she had done a few fast tweaks while she could with her speeder so it could squeeze through tight places while others would have to either crash go above or fall back which she liked them smacking into things or falling back she didn't like if they went above her for they could block her off she would still make it out she had tweaked her blasters so they wouldn't hurt the troopers but it would deactivate there speeder and comlink on the speeder and suit. she knew it would take hours to fix the problems and by then she could get far from danger fly into her ship and leave freely. She was fast brave and sneaky she could rewire a whole ship and make it out before any one could find the problem and when they did it would take a few days or hours at least to fix the problem. She never got caught and if so she acted to be one of the imperial senators daughters she used mind trick to have the senators believe she was there daughter she had never been caught she would clamber out of the window and click a button on her small bracelet on her wrist to call her speeder. She did dangerous stunts and almost all the time risked another life other then her own more then once it was Rose's life now it was Obi-Wan's Mace Windu's and Yoda's not to mention Henry Rose Mike and John. She felt responsible if one of them were killed she felt responsible when one or more got hurt like Henry John and Obi-Wan. She could flee at any time but she would see her work through she had a motto " if death calls then ignore his call and when he doesn't call then walk to his door's and call on him and tell him: I am ready to join your peace I am ready to stop the pain. and he will open his arms to you in welcome. She watched the young children run around the cantina she looked at the screens and saw the truth not a thing lie she didn't see Vader or Palpatien. She felt safe she didn't know how long but she didn't care she felt safe and she felt home she would have liked to take her parents and sister's here and all the Jedi before he did what he had but she knew it was to late she saved as many Jedi as she could now she took them and the recruits to her temple. She saw Vader in his black suit looking around the dark room searching but he still hadn't found it he must be near he must she felt his anger pulse she ignored it she realized when he had killed her master if she would call such filth that he touched her chain which broke and his saber had bit into her flesh very deep she had screamed now she knew why his anger could hit her so but she had controlled it sense she had left her house with her sister and henry he couldn't stay there his parents had abandoned him and harry at such a young age they were both only a year or two apart yet his heart had been tortured and burned he had seen the darkness but he had mastered his anger he had been bit by Maul's saber in the chest it hadn't gone to the heart but it did it's damage. She would have thrown herself in front of harry and henry to protect them and she knew they would do the same for her. She felt stinging tears slowly fall down her cheeks she ripped them off her face. She had ran from the imperial sense she was nine she was tough she stuck out if you looked hard enough but even if you did you couldn't identify her at least not at first. She had been running for along while she had ran mostly alone she felt if she did so she could protect her sister. She had sensed the troops before she saw them she cried: Argh. Every one down now I'm robbing this cantina. Fe-be knew instantly what her friend was warning she screamed: I think we should all get down on the floor and let her rob us. As blaster fire flew around the room she saw her friend fly across the counter and land hard next to her she realized she still had her sabers she looked worried but she activated them and lily did the same. They both vaulted over the counter sabers blazing the fire zoomed back at the troopers and they started diving for the door the two girls ran and as Fe-be watched how lily did her work she followed as well as she could she ran and flew she dived and leaped she did as much as she could she had been surrounded by troops yet she had successfully managed to kill all of the troopers she hadn't even started sweating as she dove at the pile where lily had last been. Lily was sitting on the cantina roof watching Fe-be's work she nodded her agreement with her thoughts she smiled when she said: Master she will do perfectly I think she would be a beautiful jedi. There was a low steady voice that replied: Yes I see she will do greatly I believe you have chosen a perfect jedi apprentice.

Lily: well I'm glad my master agrees with me.

Fe-be: you were watching me from the roof?

Lily: yes I had to be sure you could handle you self if you had to.

-A voice came from some where in the room Lily smiled calmly while everyone else all jumped up she knew her masters voice to well she bowed to the ghostly figure standing in front of her she smiled warmly her eyes in a blue shade: my padawan you have done well I remember when I did that exact test to you but I don't remember the troops.

-.

Fe-be knelt breathing hard as she had expected to see lily under all the troopers then she heard laughter and looked up to see lily on the roof she exclaimed: How the Mell did you get up there! Lily smiled calmly and replied: I was just testing you to see how well you fight you are a good fighter. She leaped down did a mid air flip and landed in front of Fe-be. She smiled and held a hand out and helped Fe-be up they both walked back in to the cantina every one had gotten up after seeing both girls fly after the troops. Lily walked over to her friends she was dirty she nodded to Fe-be and she came and sat in a chair next to lily who had told the others her plan. They had looked at each other and had odd looks on their faces but they all agreed with lily about having Fe-be as an apprentice. After they paid there bill they all got up and walked back to the ship area they all entered the two ships Fe-be in Lily's Henry lay on a couch weak but alive she flew expertly the couch had been bolted to the floor and he had been strapped down so he wouldn't fall and get hurt worse. She flew fast rose right behind her she flew down around and up through the asteroid belts. She zoomed around in circles then flew toward Yavin-6 as they landed and left the ships they entered the temples grounds and headed for the temple it self as they walked to the front she tapped on the large metal doors there was a tiny door which opened and a small droid took a picture of them the door opened and they entered as they walked to the biggest room all the students walked behind them to the front of the stairs and sat or stood as lily rose mike john Obi-Wan Mace Yoda and Fe-be who stood next to lily. The students all bowed then sat on small mats all but Fe-be bowed back and sat other then lily who stood and spoke to the students and introduced her own padawan: I have seen you have been working hard I have one question for you do you think you could take it a step further? You know use duel sabers and see how well you do against your own masters! This young girl next to me on my right is my new padawan she has made her own duel sabers and has shown her skill with them now if you will all say Hello to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi Master Mike Holo and His Brother John Holo Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda Now follow me to the training area's. She walked past the infirmary and nodded to Henry who was looking better now that he had proper care. She walked to the door, which was huge compared to some of the other doors. She walked to a corner of the area and hit a small stone with her foot a draw opened up and nodded to all the students who had followed them to the first area. She told them to grab two sabers and walk and stand by there master Fe-be stood a bit behind lily after all the other students got their sabers she looked at Obi-Wan and asked him to step up then she asked him to activate his saber and then asked one student to walk up she was surprised when her own walked up and activated her sabers. She nodded then she replied to Obi-Wan. Lily: you may start when you're ready. There was a show of sparks as light saber hit light saber. She sat on a stone sticking out of the wall near the top of the wall she tapped a rock and steps descended she walked down a few steps then hit a rock and both side's but the one she sat on went back into the wall. She smiled deeply enjoying herself she yet she knew she and her new apprentice would both have to take journeys together and sooner then she had thought for a few days later she got a call for help and every one was out on mission's of their own she told the others who all said they would join her even henry who was fully healed she nodded she would probably need them to. She had entered her ship while Rose Mace Yoda and R2 were In Rose's own ship and Obi-Wan Mike John Fe-be Henry R4 and herself were in her ship. She yelled at the to hold on cause it would be a hard ride. She flew to this planet with lots of storm trooper ships flying around. She slowed down she saw imperials and gave their registrations as they entered they were allowed to land but they were to be expected Lily said it would be fine. She ordered the others to all get in to the secret storage room as she opened the door they all entered it and the door shut behind them she walked back to the front and cleaned it up smiled still fondly at her droid she nodded when the voice came over the speaker and ordered her to open the ramp she nodded. she put the ramp down and allowed the storm troopers to enter she would so clean her ship from top to bottom when they left she would never let them touch her ship unless she was cuffed and thrown into a chair but she wouldn't give them this idea she would allow them to touch what they saw she knew all the secret rooms she had put in her ship it had taken years but after probably her third year of owning the ship. She had walked quietly away from them and touched a button and entered her secret hall way that followed the ships normal walkway she touched a very small sensor and the door opened and all of her friends followed her to the room where there were twenty bunks she touched the mirror and one side vanished while the storm troopers thought they were looking at a mirror. She walked out and stood by the pilot seat where she had been before they didn't seem to have noticed her missing the commander turned and asked if she had any other people in the ship. She shook her head she wouldn't betray her friends. The storm troopers grabbed machinery to find other creatures and try to find secret doors. She let them walk down the hall and as all of them walk out of view she leaped up touched the button and walked into her hidden room she didn't see anyone she picked up her cloak she popped it on but she saw no one she walked down the inner hall and to the storage unit she still saw no one she walked back to her chair pulled off her cloak and hung it over the back of the chair she didn't even notice the storm troopers coming back but she wouldn't say a thing of her friends if they were found. She looked up and saw the troopers stop by the ramp one ordered her to unlock it she nodded stood and hit the button she felt them grab her arm and drag her down the ramp she closed her eyes sending the force to her friends giving them a message she was smacked over the head and blacked out. Some one must have gotten her away from the troops. She woke in a small dwelling her head throbbed she touched it and felt bandages she turned the room was empty other then the sleep couch and her R4 unit. She heard sounds from outside she ignored it turned over and closed her eyes she woke later when darkness came she turned and saw henry she noticed henry wasn't moving she carefully stood up pulled out her small glow stick and saw he had been chained gagged and beat unconscious. She walked to the door and saw no hero but the storm troopers were all over the place she almost screamed she quickly closed the door and dove for her sleep couch she heard the door open she turned and watched the person who walked right to henry and stabbed him with a shard of glass and left it there. She ran and ripped the shard of glass out of the room she grabbed a small device which she connected to the shard of glass and quietly opened the door the troops were still with the young lady who spoke she threw the shard of glass and it exploded into a huge puff of smoke she called the force with henry on her back she bolted found the exit and ran to the hanger area she saw her ship still there she ran up it she saw the others all sitting in a circle she ran into the two mirrored wall and set henry on a bunk they called rose and told her they would have to go they hadn't found lily and probably she was dead she heard Rose's voice say: she's not dead I know I have the feeling she's on the ship right now she must be hiding allow her to hid leave a cloak out and see if henrys with her he would probably be weak hurt and unconscious she would probably stay with him I just got a call from a planet that the Empire never heard of I say you should follow these coordinates and I'll meet you there I have a few contacts there. She stayed in the hidden room watching them she knew they would have the other side open but to her It would be a mirror she would allow them to see her and not let them know that she knows there watching her. She stood up and stretched she clambered into a sleep couch and slept greatly she woke as the door opened it was dark she kept her eyes closed she used the force and listened she knew who that was it was, she smiled turned over and fell back to sleep she woke feeling some one slap a cloth over her face she blacked out she woke tied to the chair in the hidden storage room she saw not who she thought it was, but some one else who had hidden them selves well she realized she was gagged she closed her eyes used the force and warned the others and told them to find if there are any more and put them in a storage unit with no way out but the door which will be reinforced by a high power of energy. She opened her eyes and saw she was alone she closed her eyes bit her lip and used the force again to get free she opened them and saw she was fully alone she walked back to the bunk area looked through the tiny hidden mirror and saw the person she had thought was a friend in the dark who was probably the imperial spy who they were looking for. She bolted out the door and before the spy could do anything she had knocked em into unconsciousness she tied em up tight she opened the screen and saw a few of the others one was Fe-be who smiled she noticed the form on the ground as lily picked it up she walked to the hidden door and set it down she walked back picked up henry and set him on a bunk no one could reach unless they could climb easy or use the force the bunk came down a few feet as the others popped out above him she dragged the prisoner out of the room and into a one way out storage room she closed the door turned on the air in the storage room she also turned on the energy field. She walked to her desk in the back pulled out her journal and flipped through the pages she noticed that few pages looked blank but they had nothing really of interest except the ones with very tiny bits of things she found but she had downloaded it to her other journal and pulled it out she decided to figure out the puzzle she had made she sat in her area alone but she had the feeling some one was in there she leaped into the air and landed quietly she flipped all over the place she was glad she had kept her sabers in the hidden desk she had gone in to the storage room and realized some one had closed the door on her she hadn't realized it until almost all her air was gone she put both journals into the draw and locked it, she blacked out. On the consol was a blinking emergency light. Mike walked to the room with the light opened the door and gasped. He saw her partly blue face while she lay on the floor he carefully dragged her out and called for some help. John came down the hall and was amazed at the sight they both carried the limp girl to the med area she was laid on a examining table and the droids checked her both Mike and John left the room and went back to the front of the ship and told the others what they had seen. Obi-Wan walked to the med room later that day and asked the droids if she was ok they all said: yes but still very weak even though she hadn't been in there very long she was still in there long enough to do some harm. When they landed Fe-be stayed on the ship to watch after lily and henry. It was late Fe-be was starting to worry the others hadn't come back yet and she heard sounds she noticed henry and lily had woke her mind was on the others she would have called them on the com system but she knew that people could be listening she decided to leave the ship she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw lily who was supporting henry. They both smiled lily shook her head she said: no if you leave henry and me will to I was injured badly by a damned battle of storm troopers yet I saved master Kenobi Mike and John, you think having been locked in a damned storage room would stop me. Henry smiled at lily's energy he said: I think lily's right I think we should stick together as best we can sense the others haven't come back yet and if they do I'll leave them a message. Fe-be smiled she would rather have help then be alone and she wouldn't leave henry and lily alone. Fe-be replied: ok you win to be honest I wouldn't leave you two if you were still unconscious. The three of them with lightsabers blasters and small pocket med kits all left the ship. They walked to the local cantina and all sat in a back table they didn't do anything except order drinks. They kept their hoods over their heads they chatted very little and listened to the life around them. Soon they picked up something about a few jedi who walked into town all three used the force and tuned in they heard this: I had just heard of those two princess's ships landing one or both had jedi on them yet we haven't found the other sister she didn't leave the space port at least not yet she must be some place on this here darn planet well I guarantee you they wouldn't last three days out there that's where we found a few of their friends on foot if the others are out there we'll get em. All three stood walked to the front paid and left they walked to the local store bought supplies and three speeders and left town they were probably sixty miles when a few storm troopers came behind them and ordered them to stop all three did. They were all asked if they had left the spaceport all three said: no we haven't stepped foot on that patch of earth. The troop asked where they were going they replied: we have a camp ground around here we were just headed back we are almost out of supplies. the trooper put out his hand and asked for there permits lily waved her hand and said: we don't need to see your permits you may go. The trooper repeated that and waved them on ward the knew it wouldn't be long if some one else was watching they would probably tell them that the three of them were jedi. She found a nice safe area close to the woods but more at the mountains for safety from rain and cold but they could see the stars. They all made an easy dinner and fell asleep. The next morning they woke leaped onto the speeders and zoomed off they had no troops around them this time they were near the rivers when lily heard the sound of a light saber she told the others to stop and follow her as she zoomed toward a cave she saw blaster fire and blue blur of a lightsaber then a purple then a green then a yellow then a orange. All three flew into the air landed lightly and as the fire aimed at them. They activated their lightsabers and flew threw the air and landed at the cave entrance. The troops kept shooting she aimed her blaster at an officer and shot him before if she succeeded he could call for back up. She put her blaster back and pulled her other saber off her belt. All you could see was a blue and purple blur as she zoomed fast and high she was flying threw the air while her arms were flying wildly she landed as the last trooper fell. she put her sabers back on her belt and flipped toward the cave she dusted herself off and smiled.

Lily: that's the end of chapter one.

Henry: well looks like we did a lot I think if no one minds I'll read the next chapter.

Everyone didn't say a thing lily smiled at him and handed the book to him.

Mike: wow that was a long chapter but I think we should know more by chapter two or three.

John: well at least we are all safe other then rose.

Rose: humph. how could you say that.

Fe-be: well I think we could all be quit and listen to henry read.

Henry: thank you.

Chapter two

The rescue from naboo

The rescue from naboo. Read henry

Lily had been pacing back and forth for hours she was wondering where her sister could be. She stopped she ran to the speeders flew one at a time into the woods. Then leaped into a tree to see what was coming she looked at a sea of speeders she leaped down and blaster fire zoomed past her. She landed fast and hard she ran flipped and her sabers were in her hands in seconds she flew straight at the sea she noticed the others all running to the sea after her with sabers a glowing she flew into the middle and struck all the speeders gun area then leaped into the air and did mid air dances as she landed she threw her saber it hit five troops who were on foot she felt the warning she dove. She saw him fly with jetpack she stood she gasped clutching her side where she had been hit by a blaster rifle. She bit her lip and flew at him with sabers in hand she leaped into the air she saw him aim at her with his rocket launcher she had succeeded in dodging it but she knew It would follow her she grabbed hold of him and the rocket zoomed straight for him she let go at the last few minutes he succeeded to get away from it and it exploded a whole group of troops. She leaped to her feet almost off balance she closed her eyes she felt the force flow through her she opened them as a warning of a rocket came zooming at her she ran from tree to rock to tree again. a tree only meters exploded she was blown backward and smacked her side hard against a sharp stone she gasped she felt its point break her skin she carefully stood she pulled a bit of old cloth and raped it around her and tightened it. She bit her lip she ran down through the woods and stepped directly behind Boba fett. She stepped out of the shadows as fett walked toward a limp figure on the ground she launched herself at his back fett turned aimed and fired she fell out of the way only seconds before it would have hit her she was thrown to the ground. She leaped up flew and landed on top of him she cut his rocket launcher off his arm and destroyed his blaster. She force pushed him to the ground as she flipped away she ran toward the cave she saw it empty. She noticed that all the troopers had vanished she carefully grabbed all the bodies and dragged them deep into the cave. She lit a fire tossed all the troops on the flame as she got the form she had seen when attacking fett she shook she couldn't believe her eyes it was one person she hadn't seen sense she left her home world she laid him against the wall and ran to the woods all three speeders were all bits of melted metal. She flew carefully back to the cave found some boulders and used the force to get them close enough to the hole so no one from a few miles to a few feet could see the glow. She knelt next to him she couldn't believe it was her twin brother she hadn't seen him for years he had left the night their parents died she had tried to contact him but never got a answer. She pulled out her kit and carefully put bacta and bandages on his burns and wounds. She was amazed at his energy she closed her eyes she saw something she saw more jedi she saw a different temple on naboo which was hidden so well no one but a jedi could find it. She watched the sky turn from a dark dangerous blue then it slowly changed to a pink then a red and finally a yellow color. It was hard but she knew her friends were alive she had to find them. She touched her brother whos name is Digon si Kilo


	2. Chapter 2 The rescue from naboo

Declaimer: I don't own Obi-wan Yoda Mace Windu or any other characters that you know from the books and movies. the only characters I own are Lily Digon and Rose Fe-be Henry Mike John.

**Star-wars**

**What if the Empire was here before the jedi?**

** Chapter one**

**The deathly danger a imperial spy shows and gives**

The deathly danger a imperial spy shows and gives. Read lily kilo

**She had just ran from the whole fleet of damned storm troopers yet some one was still following her in an imperial ship.** **She would have so loved to flip the ship in a fast move and blast it out of the sky.**

Henry pollen: wow who is this spy?

Lily: I don't know all I know is that this might be one or all of us in the future all I know is that this kinda sounds like me.

Henry: to tell you the truth it kinda dose do you think one of us is this spy?

John Holo: why would any of us be a damned spy for the empire?

Mike Holo: I believe some Jedi drop out is on our side but acting to help 'em damned back stabbing loons!

Lily: I really don't know but who ever it is might just be on our side like that kid

..…..

Henry: now why would this pilot who just got away from an imperial fleet want to do that?

Mike: maybe she thinks he's trying to get a good aim on her.

John: hmmmmm? Maybe but I believe that this is a matter that will show its nature as we go on.

Lily: I think you all might be right.

It must have known what she had in mind because it stayed behind her when she did her moves. she started to murmur when it turned and started to fly away. She decided to strike now but the small ship was not going to attack so she followed it.

Henry: well I see she would have blasted him as she said she would but it seems she decided to follow him instead.

Mike: yes I think she wants to find out where he is headed and where his superiors are based.

John: I think she would rather keep him on her screen case she had to blast him.

Lily: I think it was more of an idea then anything else she could contact any one who was at her own base and give them the coordinates.

**She saw the hideous thing loom out of the darkness she almost lost control of the ship. The young thirteen year old did a very dangerous move but the other ship made it look like it had done so first. She couldn't believe her eyes the other ship even though it was an imperial ship it was protecting her. She had followed it to the hanger of the lonely planet she bit her lip.**

Lily: hmmmmm. I think that this is me but I'm not sure.

Henry: well I think it's dangerous to follow this ship to a empty planet with an old hanger.

Mike: I agree with Henry.

John: I truly agree with you Lily.

Lily: thanks John.

She noticed the other ships pilot had already gotten out and was walking toward her. You see the young girls name is lily en kilo she's a Jedi master she's fast slick and has a very dangerous laugh. She clicked the comlink off and stayed very still. The pilot knocked but she didn't move she made sure he couldn't sense her breathing. She bit her lip and kept herself calm she had to hurry she knew if this pilot was an enemy. Then she told herself shut up her breathing was quickening. She decided to climb out carefully. The pilot must have known she was alive in there for when she opened the canopy the pilot grabbed her arm.

Lily: well how dare him.

Henry: I like this brute.

John: Shut up Henry!

Mike: don't worry Lily.

She tried to pry him off but his grip was tightening and she bit her lip to not make a sound as his grip tightened. She kicked him in only a way a jedi could. The grip loosened enough for her to brake free. The pilot murmured then leaped in only the way any jedi could. She thought this pilot was a jedi she used the force and called for the helmet. It flew off the pilot's head and landed in her hand. She gasped dropping the helmet and its visor shattered. She cried out the pilots name. Lily: Henry le' pollen. The young fourteen-year-old boy sighed then smiled he chuckled then said. Henry: well if it isn't miss Lily en kilo how does yaw do ma'am. Lily: shut up! Lily ignored what Henry said until she picked something up, the word "yaw" she had never heard him say it before.

Henry: What? I'm the spy but how who when!

Mike: so who hired you to be a spy hmmmmm?

Henry: what the hell are you talking about I'm not a damned spy!

John: calm down Henry.

Henry: No I will not calm down never shall I calm down I am no damned imperial spy!.

Lily: Argh. Do you have to yell I can't concentrate!

Henry: Damn you Lily you're the reason for all of this crap how could you _how could you do this to_ _me_!

John and Mike: Don't yell at her you over sized lump of bantha crap.

She noticed that Mike John and Obi-Wan were there in the hanger. She had the feeling that she should vanish as every one headed for Henry. She ran toward her ship leaped in and started the engines. She hit forward and blasted out toward the woods. She crash-landed in the swamp like area she had blacked out from impact.

Woods and She realized they would probably go after her if they had noticed her and if not they must patrol the rest of the planet. She had hidden her ship as well as she could while limping on a half broken leg. She had to undo her R4 unit. She hurried she felt weak from standing to long and felt dizzy ill and almost at one point blacked out. She half trotted and half ran to a large empty cave. She was weak had no food and had lost all her supplies on yavin-6. She knew she could survive until her leg was infected she decided to limp deeper into the cave and see where it'll take her if any where.

Obi-wan: I'm in this story? Well it seems I haven't died yet then. –He smiles warmly at lily-

Lily: my leg's broken and I have no supplies and I'm headed toward the end of a cave.

Mike: John and me are in this cool.

John: yeah but Obi-wan why would you say you die?

Obi-wan: sorry I can't tell you but maybe this bookshall.

She had gone only a hundred feet or so when she found a door. She quietly opened the door and crawled in behind some old rusted bins. She heard some one say as the door was being closed. Mike: don't leave this door open any one could enter at any time. She heard some one turn one some very noisy machinery. She ignored it and used the force to tune in to the conversation. Obi-Wan: so you say that the glimpse of that ship flying toward the woods was lily? Henry: yes. Mike: hard to believe, I think your lying and want us to go and be grabbed by imperials sorry nope, not happening. John: shut it Mike Henry's right I saw the girl, she was still fifty feet from the ship and leap into its cockpit. Obi-Wan: ok don't start now for no one seen her but we all think it was lily. Now she realized she had been seen she decided to send the force to them all and get a response. She was surprised when four replys came back she hit a bin with her good leg. They all avalanched on top of her she had been hit hard in the head and blacked out.

Obi-wan: why did you do that?

Lily: I don't know, I guess I did it to get your attention.

Obi-wan: but I don't see why, all you had to do was stand up.

John: I think that's the whole point, she had to get our attention with out her being seen.

Mike: it does make sense to me.

Henry: well if you asked me I would say she had a spasm and it was enough for her leg to hit the bins.

Lily: that makes a lot of sense but hmmmmm. All but that spasm bit.

She heard sounds she came to still under the bins when voices came to her and sounds of bins being thrown.

Obi-Wan: I think you should all leave I could use my saber and destroy anyone under them. John: but what if it's lily? Henry: who care's she's holding us down keeping us back! Mike: I think we should find out who's under them and if it's an imperial we will hold him prisoner. John: but what if its… Him? Henry: who a sith ha I would love to see if it is! Obi-Wan: Shut up both of you!

Obi-wan: why would I say such things, I must have had a feeling it was you lily.

Henry: I can't believe I'm the spy I mean me a spy it can't be true!

Mike: well I think we know who's under the bins, well john I must admit you can sure find the damsels in distress.

John: well I'm glad I could protect you if I succeed.

Lily: how the hell am I still under the bins and why would you say I'm a damned sith!

Mike: yeah! Henry how could you call her a damned sith dose she look like one to you?

Henry: shut your yap Mike!

John: wait why are we fighting I think we should see what happens next before we row.

Obi-wan: yes I believe John is correct.

She had to push all of them back and run. She had no time for this she couldn't believe Henry would call her a sith. She called on the force and she heard a Voice. Obi-Wan: did you feel that force pulse it came from the bins.

Mike: yeah it felt like a Jedi's but how can we be sure it's not a sith. John: shut it Mike the way it was sent was how I know its lily. Henry: whatever if she is under there, she should stay there. Henry got looks from Mike John and Obi-Wan he just rolled his eyes and ignored them.

Lily: why the hell would I force push you?

Obi-wan: I truly don't know.

Mike: well isn't it nice to know you want to protect yourself. It seems you were right John.

John: well at least I can tell when some one needs help.

Henry: Argh. Shut up do you realize how annoying you are!

Lily: Humph. How could you say such awful things!

She threw the bins into the air, sending the other flying she ran for the door, she dived when she heard blaster fire. She heard some one say. John: Stop it stop it now Henry what's gotten into you! More blaster fire peppered the cave walls. She zoomed down the cave wincing at the full amount of pain in her half sliced half broken leg. She took a quick look behind her and saw him aim for her back she put on a full burst of speed and almost fell from speed. She dove for the cave Entrance, which she just made it past five more blasts of blaster fire she heard yelling. She ignored it she just ran she heard panting behind her she also began panting she kept to her fast track she followed five different paths. Found her ship with her R4 unit still there. She flew into its cockpit after putting her R4 unit back on. She then flung herself at the engines button and zoomed into the air she saw Henry's ship on her tail peppering her ship. She flew crazy fast in and out of very small canyons. She found a large gorge with enough cover to hide her and her ship safe. She made it just as Henry's ship flew past she saw little of his face but she could feel the force and she knew he was pissed.

Lily: Henry! Why the hell were you firing at me?

Henry: 'cause I can.

Mike don't you dare hurt Lily, You hurt her I will make it my personal job to punish you!

John: Stop NOW!

Obi-wan: every one Keep yourselves calm.

Mace Windu: I have a feeling Lily that you will run in to me.

Yoda: yes probably and me.

She had just raped her wound when she saw Master Windu. She was surprised but happy she bowed and smiled to him and behind him was Master Yoda. Again she bowed and smiled she hadn't seen them for a long while but she was glad they were alive and healthy. She glanced up toward the sky as she heard Henry's Ship fly by he must have not gotten her on his radar she ignored the curios looks from the other two. She detached her homemade R4-D9 unit she smiled as its bright purple head with green and blue body twitched she giggled then patted it fondly. She walked back to her ship grabbed her duel sabers and clipped them to her belt she then leaped in the tree to watch Henry through her spectro-binoculars. She ducked when Henry passed a little to close to her perch. She sighed when he landed it about nineteen miles from where she hid she smiled then leaped down which she fully regretted this when she collapsed in pain.

Mace Windu: hmmm. Seems we meet sooner then I thought.

Yoda: yes, dose seem' it so.

Obi-wan: well I see Henry is reluctant to give up his look I do hope you find shelter Lily.

Lily: thanks Master Kenobi I think while I'm with Master Windu and Master Yoda I should be safe.

Mace Windu: well I believe you are truly right Lily, but please call me Mace.

Lily: ok.

Yoda: yes Yoda me call please.

Lily: ok.

Obi-wan: Lily you can call me Master or Obi-wan if you wish.

Lily. ok.

Henry: you are all pampas's.

John: Shut up Henry damn, why are you this annoying.

Henry: what I couldn't hear you I'm part deaf in that ear!

Mike: SHUT UP MR. ANOYYING!

Henry: Ouch, What the hell, why did you yell!

Mike and John: 'cause we can!

Henry: Argh. Go find a pond to drowned in!

Lily and Obi-wan: Shut up Henry you are really trying to get it I won't hold them back so you can find some where to hide!

Lily: ok no talking until I finish reading!

She clambered up the opposite wall of the gorge and stayed in the cave to watch Henry's process she also watches Master Windu and Master Yoda in there cave conversing. She uses the force to listen to Henry's Murmuring she feels worried about him. Yet she also knew he would do this at one point in time she had carefully put her R4_D9 unit in the entrance of the cave where it followed her to her small cave like Room where she reclined on a sleep couch like formation. She smiled at her small comforting droid she nodded when it beeped beeped and beeped some more. She sighed she lay down and fell asleep instantly she woke before the shin of the sun hit her she leaped down from the four-story height and landed rolled then stood her droid used its jetpack and landed next to her.

Lily: Hmm. Maybe they're talking of my droid lucky. –She smiled embarrassed-

Mace: well I see she's giving us privacy while she listens to Henry's murmuring.

Yoda: yes I see what mean you.

Henry: what ever you are all crazy!

John: if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all.

Mike: yes that's what our father would say but I don't think that this will help at this time.

Obi-wan: look Henry. You Keep this up I am sorry but I will have to keep you silent by keeping my blaster on you.

Rose Kilo: but why would you leave your light-sabers in your ship?

Lily: well I never thought some one would go shooting at me but if your wondering yes it was a dumb move.

She had noticed how he stared at the cave she had been in she saw him sigh she felt odd half sorry for him and half annoyed. She felt her comlink buzz in her pocket she grabbed it and answered the person calling a mini-holo figure stood in her palm she smiled she knew that face to well she cried: Hello rose. For you see rose was lily's young sweet gentle sister yet she was just as dangerous as Lily herself is she smiled warmly then rose's voice sounded sort of worried: Lily where are you its been month all of us are worried of you please give us your coordinates if your hurt or in trouble let us help you please they won't allow me to but I have already stolen my ship give me the coordinates. Lily was amazed at her sister even though rose was a Jedi knight Lily felt like if she allowed her to come she would endanger her just as she endangered herself. Lily: I'll only give you my coordinates if you are fully alone other then the droid. Rose: I'm fully alone don't worry. Lily: ok here -nine five six- two three four nine eleven- seven nine ten twelve thirteen-. Rose: ok thanks. Lily: no problem bye. Rose: bye.

Rose: well I never thought I would be in this I just came to hear about any one else.

Lily: yes I know I see what you mean I never expected to be in this but from the beginning I was which was a surprise to me.

John: well I'm just glad that your both are safe.

Henry murmurs: I know I'll get both of them and destroy them as they meet.

Lily and Rose: you will do nothing of the sort!

John and Mike: Lily. Rose. We will protect both of you with our lives.

Henry murmurs: ha I shall destroy them who help her!

A few days later lily under her cloak which when flipped over is invisible even to a Jedi unless some one else is wearing the same cloak of any size. She waited a good twenty miles from the gorge she saw the vast silver ship of her family. Who owned millions of them but the one that landed was her sister's because it had a huge red rose neatly painted on the side of the ship then the family crest on the other side she was glad when she brought her sister to her house like hiding. She had the same ship only with a huge Purple-pink lily. She leaped in to the gorge and tiptoed toward her moss-hidden doorway. She kept a look out from the window she had made more like a window and the door more like a door she even found a few real sleep couches in her ship she just grabbed two and left the rest alone. She even found sensors she had activated after she brought her sister into her house it was safer then any area she knew of. She bit her lip when she saw Henry right near her ship at least she had hidden it behind a lot of rocks which had blocked the dried up river bed which they were living in the upper half of it she then covered her ship in a hell of a lot of moss she felt safer she was now watching the cave where Master Windu and Master Yoda had been in. She had asked them to move in to the huge tunnel system she had been exploring for weeks. She felt good to have found an escape way, which was where she had got the rocks. She made one a door with a sensor for her to touch and it would move then they would run.

Obi-wan: that sounds smart I think you did a good job there.

Yoda: yes do I as.

Mace: yes and I'm glad you let Yoda and me stay with you.

Rose: Lily has a noble heart her soul is pure as gold and as clean as water she is very gentle to those who are hurt she cures those who need curing she helps any one she can.

Lily: yes but you help to you help those who are weak you protect the young and old at the same time your heart and soul is just as pure and clean as mine is.

-Henry said nothing he felt touched he forgot of being the spy he saw the sisters as he once was with his brother Harry he knew how they felt he sighed inwardly he missed his brother who was a Jedi knight while he was and is a Jedi Master his heart had been clean and his soul was pure but after his brother was slashed down by Darth Maul he bit his lip he felt the sting as if he was slashed down by that man but he knew obi-wan had killed him when he saw his master slashed down and his life ended there as his own brothers had but if he had to he would destroy Vader with the help of Lily he knew what had happened to her sister and parents she had been weak when she visited him she had fainted and her six year old sister was holding her up as best she could-.

-Lily felt his pain she had a much younger sister named violet who had been slashed down by maul as well she thought she could destroy him she was just a Jedi she would have been a Knight or Master like her two older sisters but as she knew it was two late she had ran down the long palace steps and knelt down holding her small purple haired sister who looked a lot like her and not just 'cause they had the same hair color it was 'cause of how they loved each-other protected each-other and trained together it was all gone but she had seen Darth Vader destroy her parents for resisting the empire and they wouldn't tell him if they had children she had been right there watching every thing with rose she had bit her lip hard to stop from screaming she held a hand on her six year old sister she was nine when it happened-.

-Lily Rose and Henry all sighed they felt glad to all be friends Henry looked into Lily and Rose's eyes and his smile was sad yet assuring-.

It was late when she saw him enter the gorge but she noticed he came with no weapons in his hands but there was his blaster on his belt. She realized he decided to allow her to kill him when he tried to attack her he wanted-to join his brother who had been killed by a Sith she knew how he felt but she wouldn't kill him she walked outside and smiled warmly to him he looked surprised he never thought she would smile to him she must have forgave him he didn't say anything. She spoke first: I know its been hard to allow him to truly be gone but don't worry I know how you feel Harry was my friend to but him and violet are no longer in pain as long: as we know they will wait for us. Henry looked at her his eyes sad but his smile was sadder she sighed then said no I won't kill you your life is just as important as mine and the other Jedi's if anyone died it would be to defeat the empire. He looked in her eyes and his sadness lifted a bit his smile was still sad but it had lightened a bit too then he said: I know he would rather have me fight the sith but its hard his killer was the same killer who killed Qui-Gon Jinn. She knew Henry had decided to help her then he said: what about Vader? At that she winced she never liked that name she bit her lip closed her eyes and fell back in that room watching as he destroyed two lives right in front of two invisible children all because they refused to tell him of there children and there resistant. She gulped then felt the chill of doom when Vader had left her house she had felt the burning hot tears flying down her face her sister was Shaking and to be honest she had been two she collapsed in a faint and her sister dragged her all the way to Henry's house and entered it before the storm hit she opened her eyes then said: I say we wait for the exact time when the one who will defeat him appears we reenter the world that say we have been a dead for years. She stopped she knew of only a few Jedi who survived she had grabbed Master Windu when the Emperor had zapped him out the window of the senate's top floor and his private office she had got a good bit under the window when the Emperor had looked out she stayed in the shadows.

-Mace looked darkly at the book he still felt the burning of when it had happened she had made him a new saber and a new robotic hand, which looked so much like his he didn't feel like he lost his at all-.

Mace: yes I remember that day I'm still glad you saved me yet my burns still feel new but I'm glad you were there when I needed you.

Lily: I felt a big disturbance in the force and I dove into my privet speeder and sped for the senate office and flew around to the top floor.

Yoda: Yes brave were you.

Lily: well if I didn't save him I think we would have only two out of millions of brave smart and dangerous looking Jedi masters.

Obi-wan: you had to mention my master didn't you?

Lily: sorry.

-Obi-wan felt the pain deep in him he wished to have saved his master faster yet he couldn't he was only able to kill the sith which he realized had killed a young boy he felt sorry for Harry Pollen and Violet Kilo but not just pollen and kilo he Felt sorry for Mr. and Mrs. Kilo who were close friends to him-.

Henry: I'm sorry I had been acting so stupid I really am I never want to hurt you sense you rose and I have been hurt enough as it is.

John: well I'm glad "we are mending the gaping hole in the robe" as our mother always said.

Mike: yeah I always loved her sayings as much as her food.

-Rose was the quite one as many of the others noticed she was looking toward the long empty plains of Naboo she must have felt a lot of eyes on her but she ignored them for she saw something many couldn't yet Obi-wan Mace Yoda Henry and Lily all looked toward the fields every so often as if remembering what they had all seen of there friends die lose lives of loved ones and lose the whole Jedi order and all the temples-.

Rose: Lily I remember what had happened to them I was four when you knelt holding the body of Vi' I had cried to mama and papa when they saw what had happened they ushered us inside and said no matter what happened now and in years to come to be brave and not betray ourselves and I know It I mastered my fear as they ordered me to before there eyes were blank –tears running down her cheeks she had been talking while staring out the window the whole time-.

Lily: its ok we have gotten this far we can get farther you just must fight pain over mind if you know what I mean you could still get a good aim at your goals.

-Rose smiled at her older sister's wisdom she felt as if she was with her mother again-

She noticed her sister's nervous face looking down at them from the hidden window she smiled at Rose she knew how unnerving it was to have seen three death at a young age and feel many more. She had saved a few other Jedi she was still sad that Vader had killed all the others. She grabbed Henry's hand and ran in her hidden house dragging him behind her. She let go when she opened the curtains made of tree leaves the window was a huge circle with two sticks one standing straight up the other sideways to make a cross. She touched a small rectangular rock and the floor opened he fell in and it closed over him. He found himself in a large room with a window and curtains of the same tree as the other window above him he noticed a nicely made sleep couch. It was late when she knocked on the wall he touched a small box like shaped rock and turned it right and left the rock door moved and in came rose she smiled warmly at Henry then said. Rose: I see you're comfortable.

Henry's smile was just as warm when he replied. Henry: yes thank you. He looked out the window toward the purple-pinkish sky he loved to see the sky in its magical show of all different kinds of colors.

Every one except Lily and Rose looked at Henry oddly.

Henry: what? Can't a guy like sunsets!

Mace: I think Henry's correct all people should enjoy more sunsets instead of arguing fighting and killing each other

John: well on our Home planet we always enjoyed the magnificent sunsets.

Mike: as our sister always said, " If its beautiful and they ignore it then allow its beauty to shine on you let it fill you then let all of it show" or something like that.

Obi-wan: well I know that we are safe in this small hide-away.

Lily: well would you rather be safe or in danger?

-Obi-wan chuckled she was right he would rather be safe and alive then in danger and probably killed-

Yoda: hmmm. Think I know I.

Rose: well one thing is for certain if we all were in battle right now we probably could win I've noticed how this room is full of us Jedi.

It was late a few days after Henry who hoped to have been killed by a fellow Jedi the sensor alarms were going off like crazy every one ran to her room. She was pacing back and forth then she turned and walked to the window. She peeked out and someone sent a few bolts of blaster fire at her. She left the curtains open enough for someone to shoot out. But they couldn't see who was inside. She signaled to the others to stay up and fire back. She nodded to Rose to follow her. They made there way down the cliff side from inside it itself they made it to the hidden door she twitched the knob it had been blasted from the outside and she knew she would have to repair it but Rose said: no you deflect the fire I repair the damage. At the sound of her sister's voice she knew not to argue. She nodded and they ran out to see a thousand storm troopers she was glad they couldn't see her ship. The blaster fire started a little to quick but she managed to keep going she had been hit already five times but her energy kept her fighting she would not allow a second sister to die by the empires hand. She felt the pain as one shot her in the knee she bit her lip she kept going she would fall before she would let them get to her sister she was weak now but she kept going she had been hit ninety times now the pain was making it hard to see she managed to destroy probably ninety-five out of the hundred she realized they had called reinforcements she was really weakening now she fought until the pain made her black out. She woke in her room her pain in full blast now she tried to sit up but felt some one gentle push her back down she couldn't see it was probably dark when all the troops they could send were dead. She felt her sister shaking hands touch her she could see her she smiled weakly to rose and rose returned the smile as best she could.

Rose: What! How when why? Who would send that many troops!

Mace: The Empire is trying to find any Jedi who have managed to escape from his death list.

Obi-wan: but why?

Yoda: Disturbances feel I.

Henry: so your saying she was still alive even after ninety-four shot's!

Mace and Obi-wan: Yes.

Mike and John: as our aunt always said "no matter how many times your shot if your strong in the force you should probably survive with only burns" but we always thought she was a crackpot.

Lily and Rose: our parents always said "if your heart is strong even if you've seen death you will survive with burns and pain but it's worth it" we always loved when they used their Nobel minds with their Nobel hearts.

When dawn came her sister had gone to bed as she had ordered she carefully stood and walked to her ship cleaned it off and clambered in she grabbed her ship's comlink and called someone: Obi-Wan? Master Kenobi? Hello anyone there? Ok all I have to say is when you get this we had been attacked by imperial troops we are all fine I know Henry's innocent he told me he had carried me in to my hiding place where we are himself he and my sister were worried about me but other then a lot of burns and probably a few broken bones I'm fine and ready for anything I'm also going to go back to your hidden base I know you've been contacting Master Yoda and Master Windu. I also know they haven't told you much so when I can I'll give you every thing that has gone by.

Obi-wan: why would you be contacting me?

Lily: 'cause you all were sure you saw me, you hadn't heard from Henry or Me.

Mace: that does make sense doesn't it?

Yoda: Yes it seem does so.

Mike: well let's look back to the beginning. Lily you ran from the imperials. Then there was a spy after you. Then the Empire finds you and injures you and they believe your dead? I think this is truly hard to believe how the hell did they find you and why doesn't Obi-wan answer your calls I think there is a lot more then this story's telling us.

John: or we just haven't gotten that far yet.

Henry: I think we should keep reading if it doesn't tell us then we look in each and every book in this place!

Rose: I agree with Henry One hundred percent.

She knew she wouldn't get an answer but she just had to try Mike and John as well. She knew the Imperials had destroyed the hanger but she had a feeling they were alive and trying to find a safe place to hide so she would take em to her hidden house. She left a holo message to her sister and Henry she left a few hours after putting her boots on her sabers on her belt and cleaning and brushing her hair. She ran leaped into her shi[ and flew to the woods she did slow circles around the area she didn't see them she went to the other side of the planet she still didn't see them. She flew for hours and hours she noticed the sun was setting now she would have to turn back she could start again in the morning. She flew back the way she had. She could keep her engines low she saw a fire and flew to a spot probably five miles from the spot where she was sure a ship had been blasted she ran as fast yet as quiet as she could she was air and she knew she could use that as an advantage she stopped a few feet from the wreck she had sent her sister a message with her comlink telling her she would return soon she had seen a wreck and she was sure it was the others. Soon she saw movement she saw Obi-Wan laying on his side she knew he was alive but hurt she heard some one behind her she turned and gasped it was Mike she smiled calmly then she asked: what happened? Mike noticed her then smiled and replied: the imperials had us by surprise we managed to get away from the base before they could get us but they had probably knew we would so they shot our ship we crashed here Obi-wan hasn't come to yet and John is bleeding a bit to quickly but I managed to stop his bleeding. Then he asks: but what happened to you I saw the imperials fly away. Then he stopped they had walked into the firelight he saw what she looked like he gasped then said: what the hell happened to you it looks like you were in a battle. She looked at herself still smiling then replied: oh the imperials came to my safe house and shot me while my sister was repairing the door I managed to kill ninety-five at least but they had shot me ninety-six times. But I'm still alive in pain bruised and annoyed but alive. Her smile made him feel odd he said: did you try calling me John and Obi-Wan? She nodded her face a bit worried as she looked toward Obi-Wan and John. Mike: don't worry about 'em there alright they were to weak to even crawl to where they are now but after a nap they managed to.

Obi-wan: ok I understand them going after me Mike and John but why after you Rose Mace Yoda and Henry?

Mike: probably he called them.

John: oh please if so why would he help Lily and go with only his blaster to have her kill him?

Mike: 'cause he felt like he would endanger her that he has.

Lily Rose and Henry: What the hell are you talking about Mike I think you're the spy!

Obi-wan: ok calm down please.

Mace: who ever this spy is I think he is none of us I think he is watching us yet Henry had been in that ship I think Henry you have a double.

Yoda: agree with Windu I.

She grabbed Obi-Wan and Mike grabbed John Mike followed her to her ship. She set Obi-Wan down on a sleep couch while Mike put John on another. She leaped into the pilot seat and told Mike to hold tight as she zoomed into the sky she had asked her sister to put a few lights up so she could find her landing space she landed easily she opened the door and she held Obi-Wan as she did a leap out of the cockpit she landed quietly and touched the door her sister came down and saw her sister she let her and Mike in.

John: well at least you and I are safe Obi-wan.

Obi-wan: yes but how can we be sure that the imperials won't be able to find a way in?

Lily: the sensors worked last time I think I would put more protection on that area now that You Mike and John are there.

She and her sister stayed with Obi-Wan and John to nurse them back to health. They wouldn't sleep for days they just kept saying if they left them anything could happen so they kept feeding them as much as they could after a few weeks they had helped them as much as they could and when Henry entered he saw them curled up asleep in a corner and John had color in his face While Obi-Wan was just waking. He carefully grabbed both sisters and took them to their room he laid lily on one while rose on the other. He told Master Yoda and Master Windu that Obi-Wan had woken. It was noon when Lily and Rose woke they were surprised that they were back in there room but they were happy to get some sleep. When every one else was asleep she and rose left the house like dwelling and went to the cave that had been occupied by both Master Jedi who were asleep in side their rooms. Both sisters activated their sabers and then they started to duel they were both pros when it came to duel sabers and they were also pros at dueling. They kept practicing but they only did it at night they even left the gorge to know where to hide if they left her safe house she would find any and all places to be sure they could find any where big or bigger for them to stay she kept her ears clear and listened for any kind of sound Either in the trees or on the ground. She was glad no one was following them some times they would go to other gorge's they found a huge place what was perfect she saved the coordinates and kept them on her holo map. She and her sister would sometimes take their ships to that area and rose's ship rested there now while lily's is at the end of the tunnel where they would exit if there was danger. Yet that danger came sooner then she had expected for she had ushered every one down the tunnel and in her ship she ran behind them as she heard the house like structure collapse from the explosive that had been launched. When she entered her ship and flew to her new hidden house she saw the rubble of the old one she had felt home there not 'cause it had others in it but cause it was almost the same size as her old house before they had moved to the palace. She pushed the images away she kept going forward she would visit the place in the lonely hours of the night she had some family in corusant. But not many now that the empire was strong she would fight tell she grew old and useless but till then she fought for freedom she looked at her ankle and bit her lip the bit of chain that had been connected to a long slithering chain which she had been a slave a few years after becoming a Jedi Master. She looked away from that awful place with that scum that made the hutt look better. She knew what happened to that scum bucket Vader had destroyed him for backing out of a deal with the Empire. She shivered she didn't hate Vader she just had a disliking of him and she had the same disliking of a Jedi who had vanished years ago before Vader had surfaced. She had taken a long way around the planet before landing at the safe house she had been moving supplies here she couldn't go back to yavin-6 at least not yet she had to do what was to be done first. She had to if she could take the Master Jedi to her temple and see what they think of it.

Obi-wan: you have a temple? With students on Yavin-6 I'm surprised that no one knows of it.

Rose: Uh-hm. I know of the temple I have a few padawans of my own.

Mace: at both of your ages that is amazing and no one knows of this other then you and the other teachers?

Lily: yes, no one other then the teachers rose me and now you guys.

Mike: you were a slave?

-At the word lily grimaced she disliked people knowing this part of her life she hadn't told rose any of this for a few good reasons. One- she was to young and if she found out she would have been horrorstruck Second- no one needed to know this bit of gossip even though she didn't say it for that or any reason and Third- she was never going to look at it as a burn that never left she knew it would-.

Lily: Argh. You had to ask that didn't you!

Mike: sorry.

It had taken all her energy to forget that she had been a slave she never told any one this not even her sister or her parents. She saw the danger of it if they knew yet it was to late her small sister had been destroyed just as her parents were, now she knew why Vader was so intent to find something he would destroy every one with his own little pet, who all the galaxy trusted. She had just missed five trees by meters rose noticed she was distracted yet if she didn't get her undistracted she would probably have a long time trying to find the house when they crash into it.

She had no way of knowing but she did know that she had been thrown to the floor and her younger sister was piloting the ship. She stood and started pacing ignoring what had happened she was still thinking of all the horrors that had been there she saw every thing so clear she closed her eyes and kept pacing she noticed the shadows when Vader had entered the house of the person who had her as a slave she saw the saber the slash the fall yet he saw her and ignored her what was it he wanted was it her or someone else she heard a voice. She looked around she didn't see any one yet the feelings of her mother father and sister all felt like a new burn on her heart and flesh she bit her lip walked to a corner after entering the closet and sat down she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift to those days she saw them she felt that they wanted mercy yet they were all to brave to beg pled and yelp.

-Lily was looking out the window, she knew they were asking rose if any of this was true, she felt a hand touch her shoulder she didn't twitch she knew it was henry, she smiled to him and nodded that he could sit next to her, she felt calm when henry was near, but the old Jedi order forbad Jedi to feel love, but it was new times, and new times need new rules-.

Obi-wan: I've noticed that you two are very quiet.

Mike: I think they like each other.

John: it looks that way doesn't it?

Rose: well I knew they always had a thing for each other.

Mace: it seems that it's all a new galaxy as far as we know so I guess rules change as does life it self.

Yoda: agree with you I do.

Rose: hey look at me. –Laughing-

-Rose was standing on a support beam doing flips she was laughing while she did them she had her eyes closed Obi-wan felt like she was going to fall and he looked at what was below her he gasped it was a large glass floor he taped lily and pointed to what was under her sister she gasped and bit her lip she knew her sister was going to fall she taped henry and pointed he leaped up and ran to be right under the beam he stayed there watching Rose he felt that this next flip was going to be it and he was right as Rose landed she fell right in his direction he closed his eyes and kept his arms up she smacked into the glass above him and landed harder then he thought on top of him sending them both through the glass he had just finished healing and had his bandages off now he had large and small bits of glass in almost every part that was still tender-.

Henry: Ow.

Lily: are you guys ok?

-Rose was laughing lily was a bit annoyed but she was relived her sister wasn't hurt she was more worried of henry he had been pierced in one spot and he couldn't move he had blacked out from pain-.

-Lily jumped down into the large hole ignoring her hands getting cut, she handed rose to Obi-wan and she grabbed henry herself and leaped out of the hole and set him on the floor and ran to her ship grabbed the med kit and flew back so fast that every one was knocked over-.

-Lily opened the kit and every one stayed down in case she had to run out and back in again she grabbed bandages tweezers and other things thread needles bacta she bit her lip shaking slightly she first used the tweezers as she pulled the shards of glass out she thought he would twitch as she got to the larger shards he flinched she bit deeper into her lip and began feeling blood she ripped the blood from her lip and the sweat from her forehead she let the horrid memories come back to her but now it had henry in them him on the ground after falling through the windows a large blood puddle under and around him she shoved that as far from her mind and heart as she got the last largest shard of glass out of his thigh she grabbed the needle and some flesh colored thread and sowed the big holes shut while she was still shaking she had poked her finger a few times but she let it bleed it touched henrys blood and she knew if he died she would die inside she shoved that away to she had to finish the job she was doing before allowing the thoughts to corrupt her mind she then bandaged the other cuts and carefully lay him on a bench she found one more shard and she closed her eyes bit her lip and yanked it came out easy but she saw how large it was she cleaned it and put it in a clear case and put a string in the hole and set it in her med kit for the time being-.

Obi-wan: I think we should get back to the book.

-Lily nodded she gave henry some bacta and left him to rest she covered him up with her cloak-.

It was dark when she came out of the closet, she ignored the chill that the ship gave off she stayed in the ship that night. She walked to the back and sat at her Holo-Journal and typed all she had seen, she would do this when she had to. She felt the sting of burns that were from when she was a slave she knew the pain would stay there with so many other pains. She flew through the pages and stopped at one with a picture on it she stared at that picture for who knows how long. She felt the burns go red hot yet she wasn't noticing she had fallen into the room a week before Vader had come and destroyed her parents. She saw herself playing with rose she saw the happiness on her own face even though her smaller sister had died only seven years ago. She was glad she still had one sister and she had vowed that night she would give her life to protect her if her parents died. Then she was in the same room a week later. a friend was trying to take her sister she yelled at the top of her lungs she wouldn't allow the person to get an inch out of the room she saw henry fly up the stairs and said he was watching both children. The lady laughed and ordered him to move she was taking the girl and she would never see her sister again. Lily leaped up flew through the air and had a toy blaster in her hand she told the lady to set her sister down and never return. The lady looked frightened she said she would never put the child down she said she would prevent her to stay with a wild monkey like Lily. Lily leaped to a draw and flung it open pulling out a belt of five different blasters she put it on and tossed the toy away pulling out a real blaster and ordered her to drop her sister. Lily said leave and don't you tell a single living being about what you have seen here Now!

Lily would truly protect her sister and she knew henry would help in any way he could.

-Lily hadn't realized she had stopped reading and had said what the book said with out looking at it instead she stared out the window she was seeing that frightful day again she had smiled at henry when he caught rose and carefully set her down she flipped to the dresser drawers and flung the belt out and slapped it on and ripped a blaster out at the same time she thrown the fake one to the back of the large room-.

Obi-wan: rose did she really do that?

Rose: yes she and henry were there to protect me that day I was truly believing I was never going to see Lily again.

Mace: your sister has true bravery many Jedi just boast and say they have no fear but all Jedi have fear I don't even think lily is without fear.

Mike: she really had a blaster pointed at the lady and ordered her to drop you?

Rose: yes.

John: she truly wouldn't let the lady move an inch from the room?

Rose: she felt an inch would have been enough for her to take me and she would never see me again.

Lily: I know its easy to travel to those times but how do I succeed in keeping them at bay they hurt to deep for me to forget them.

Everyone looked at lily and saw a lady with lovely red flowing hair on the other side of the glass talking to her and lily spoke back.

Rose: mama!

They saw rose run to the window and they saw how happy she was.

Rose: yes papa I'm with lily. Hi Vi'. Cried rose and lily.

Everyone saw a mini Lily on the other side of the glass her face just as gentle yet she could probably be just as savage as her larger self then rose and lily both cried. Hello Harry.

They heard a weak voice and something fall as some one limped to the window lily stood up and put an arm around henry who had heard them cry his brother's name his smile was sad yet they knew he was happy to see his brother just as Lily and Rose were to see their family.

Lily and Rose's father had a flash of dark blue with highlighted blue hair his eyes were just as calm and gentle.

before he realized it he had stood up and both mother and father turned and ushered him to come and talk with them as he got to the group he could hear what they were saying he looked younger his hair was brown again his eyes were young he looked stronger.

Obi-wan: Hello Fr-ion Hello Me-lion I wished I could have visited you when you were still alive.

Fr-ion kilo: yes I wish you could have to I would have sure had some happiness me and Mi-lion heard Vader was in the area we told both children to keep away from him if he came.

Mi-lion kilo: yes and they did well, we would never beg to a Sith and we wouldn't allow our children to see us beg.

Violet kilo: mama and papa were brave they would never bow down to the filth known as the sith.

Fr-ion: yes Vi' its true your just as tough as us you faced a sith at a young age.

Mi-lion: you were braver though you had challenged him we just told em we had no children and we were a lonely couple.

Fr-ion: and what do you mean when we were still alive?

Mi-lion why don't you come out side all of you and you will see.

-A hand came through the glass Lily told every one to grab hands she grabbed henrys who grabbed roses who grabbed obi-wan's who grabbed mikes that grabbed yoda's who grabbed john's who grabbed Mace Windu's the flew through the glass and landed softly on the grass the building was five feet from them the were amazed they were still on naboo yet Lily's parents were there her sister and henry's brother-.

-Lily had fallen asleep of course she noticed everyone was just waking up she yawned yet henry was laying next to her she smiled as he woke his pain must have subsided a lot she was amazed that everyone had the same dream if they did before she asked henry he nodded his eyes still hunted by his brothers image everyone was a wake now they all had the same image she henry and rose had she picked the book up so she could read before any one asked if they had seen what the other had she started reading-.

She heard some one knocking on the metal door. She realized she had fallen asleep while reading what she had put after finding a new world a new life a new self yet. She never changed she had always went back she never could stop the visions from coming to her like unwanted guests. She stood up shaking her legs she opened the door and saw henry he looked as if he hadn't slept at all he said: where have you been? I've been looking for you all night. He yawned she smiled warmly at him and told him to take a nap it looked like he needed one. After he woke she asked if he wanted to go for a ride on her speeder he said he would love to she drove her speeder out of one of the back large ship storage rooms where cargo was suppose to go. He leaped in and they zoomed off so fast he had to dig his nails into the sides of the speeder so he wouldn't fall off. She was laughing and smiling he realized he was to they were miles from the base when they heard an explosion she hit the break and he lurched forward. They kept quite they heard a storm trooper near them say: the explosive went off so there's a vehicle some where near this area. They held their breath waiting for them to be found. The storm troopers voice came from behind a bush: false alarm it was a damned mole chewing the wires again. They heard him walking away they started the speeder and blasted away from there a few minuets later speeder fire came flying at them both of them activate a light saber and deflect as much fire as they could. They knew if they went back to the base every one would be endangered more then they were already and there were to many storm troopers now then there was before. Lily kept her head down and pulled her hood up to cover her purple hair, which she had put up in a bun. They were going to have to find another way back to the base if they could lose the troopers they could make it back safely after they checked for any kind of tracking device. She deactivated her saber and ordered henry to do the same. She flew fast and crazy almost all the storm troopers who were sent after them were either falling back or smacking into trees. They kept flying they saw one storm trooper throw something and as it got near Lily accelerated. And what ever it was had hit the ground as the last storm trooper flew away they stopped and checked every inch of the speeder. They were satisfied to know there were no tracking devices. They flew back to the base and were glad that no one had noticed them gone.

Obi-wan: why would anyone notice you gone?

Lily: 'cause we left with out telling anyone and plus don't you think if some one tried to contact me and I didn't answer there would be search party's looking for me and henry.

Mace: lily's right if she had been called by comlink and hadn't answered it, that we would all be out there searching for them and get captured by those storm troopers.

Yoda: point you have.

Mike: if no one noticed them gone then how did they manage to get back with out having the alarms go off?

Rose: oh please she has the code she could enter and leave the base with out setting the alarms off.

John: no I think mike is right if we are all there then why when she stopped that none of us set the alarms off?

Henry: lets find out.

Lily leaped off the speeder as it slowed to a stop henry right behind her she entered the house and walked to each room and noticed no one was in side. She found her sister left a message she answered it and was amazed she saw them stuck in the middle of a fight she turned and said: we are under attack some one must have seen you and henry leave now they know where we are so we'll take both ships and leave the coordinates on this small recording so you can find us with the speeder. She was looking into the roof as if she could see danger in this but she had to be sure no one was hurt she held the small device close to here she saw her R4-D9 standing inactive she thought this was odd she walked over to it and activated it as it moved she saw R2-D2 who was also inactive she activated him as well. she asked them what had happened and they both beeped and made noise but she nodded and sighed when she looked at henry fear in her eyes. henry felt some kind of fluid touch his shoulder he touched it and gasped as it burned his palm of his left hand he screamed as his right leg got hit he fell in agony. She ran to his side she looked up and saw an acid slug whose saliva is pure acid. She moved him as more acid fell from its mouth she got him to his feet told him to stand as well as he could while she put bacta and bandaged the acid burns. She helped him to the speeder then put R2 and R4 into the back as she leaped into the pilot seat. She took off quickly she followed the coordinates only a few minutes away she stopped the speeder and got out henry and the droids followed she took all the caution she felt necessary. She hid her speeder by putting a part of a tree stump under it and putting leaves all over it

making it look like a shrub with red berries on it. she flew like air henry had a little bit of a harder time she stopped and held her hand out he grabbed it and they flew with out even trying the droids kept quiet. they saw the ships but there were imperials all over it she was glad any thing vital had been taken off earlier that morning she had taken her Holo-Journal and kept it in her pocket and not the one that the small devise was in her hand in case it was a tracking devise. She saw the Storm troopers head straight for them she thrown the small devise a good few hundred miles from them after the troops were out of sight they ran. They made it to the ships where they heard muffled sounds of banging and murmuring they carefully opened the door and closed it before any one could enter she clicked a small devise to see if there were any other creatures in her ship. There were none she used the force to find the others. She got six weak replies she ran to closet after closet looking for them she ran to the storage area she thumped on the ground hoping some one would answer after a few minutes.

She got six responses from right next to her in the only part where her secret storage unit was she smacked a button and over rid the system with a secret code her droid didn't even know and R2 couldn't crack. The door opened and all six of her friends fell out on the ships floor she saw henry halfway down the hall touching something and vanish into the room. She ushered her sister and the others past the door and near the exit she felt it, a disturbance in the force she looked out the cockpit window she saw him waiting at the ramp she saw henry being dragged to the door and ordered to open the door by his double who she would know that he couldn't be henry she saw him still bandaged she ran to protect her love she slashed the troopers the other henry ran toward the button to open the door she got his hand he fell he did his most working act yet he realized she wouldn't fall for it he grabbed his blaster and shot henry who fell she slashed his other hand and ran to henry she kept an eye on the fake she noticed the others all walk to help her she told Mace: lock him in the storage room I think Vader would like to see him. She refused to shiver at his name no matter how much pain he caused her she wouldn't let it have her fear him but she said: wait I think we should throw him to Vader open the ramp only a bit we must throw this pile of bantha dung down while we still have a chance we can't allow his filth to infest us.

-Lily couldn't help it the name was a curse to her she held henry's hand she felt him squeeze hers gentle she smiled at him she had tears in her eyes she never wanted him shot she bit her lip but he kissed her she looked if anyone was looking she was relieved when she saw no one was she smiled at him yet her heart felt weak she wanted to know if he had really kissed her she realized he was leaning in to kiss her again she allowed it but kept looking at the others she was relieved when no one noticed them they all looked when she set the book down she smiled at henry and held his hand tighter-.

She was holding him up he had been shot in his back below the heart and hit him hard in the most tender spot where the largest shard of glass had been which she were around her neck she hit the button then hit the red one so it stopped at the spot she wanted they threw him out as hard as they could he landed with a thud on top of Vader as she watched from the cockpit window she nodded and a few ran to the other ship and threw them out as well they both started there engines she told them to follow her she landed grabbed her speeder and flew it into her storage room and shut the ramp she piloted them away from that awful planet she took them to a planet that no one had ever heard of she landed and they all got out she spoke to the person at the landing area who said positively nothing she gave him there id docs he read them then hands them back and opens the gate.

Mace: well the Empire hasn't gotten out this far yet there to stiff. Obi-Wan: I think they are safe for a time well now we know we are Vader won't be coming for a long while we can care for henry and find a cantina.

Lily: follow me. she led them through the small streets and told them a bit of the place's history. she entered this huge cantina and walked to a table for eight and sat in a spot she smiled they realized she must have been there before her sister didn't looked as if she didn't know this place at all. Lily looked as if she was home there was a lot of chattering and people were dancing to humanoids singing which none of them had ever seen yet lily waved to some one near the stage who walked over to them and exclaimed: Hello Lily how the hell have you been? She laughed and smiled she replied: Hello Fe-be jean Nina I'm Fine how the hell have you been. Fe-be: oh fine I've been wondering when you would be back who are your friends? Lily: oh this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Master Yoda. This is Master Mace Windu all three of them are Jedi Masters. Fe-be: wow Jedi Masters that's awesome. Who's this? Asked Fe-be Pointing at henry. Lily: oh this is Henry Pollen Those two over there are Mike and John Holo and that is my little sister Rose. Fe-be: Hello Rose. Rose: Hello Miss Nina. Fe-be started laughing then said: please call me Fe-be.

Fe-be Nina: wow I'm in this Lily only invited me to come and hear the story I never thought I would be in it.

Rose: yes well I haven't been to your planet but I remember you when my sister had invited you for dinner and she "forgot" to ask our parents.

Lily: what I truly forgot I had mentioned Fe to them and when I had told them the day before we had that specific dinner they said they didn't care.

Obi-wan: hmmm. Well I always remembered you had forgot something or other.

Mace: yes that's true I remember that to.

Yoda: do as I.

She had walked to the counter with Fe-be and was amazed Fe-be pulled out a cylinder of a light saber she gasped then said: your training to be a Jedi? Fe-be: well no but I know how to make a light saber I've made myself two I know they are called duel sabers I would love to become a Jedi. Lily: why don't you come with us I am taking the other's to my Temple after henry can move on his own I could train you myself sense I don't have any students.

Lily: did you really make your own duel sabers?

Fe-be: yep, would you really train me?

Lily: course; it would be a pleasure to have you as my student.

Fe-be: you would truly do that? Lily: yes I feel the force in you I think you would be a good Jedi. She noticed the other's watching Fe-be she sighed she knew many people yet some couldn't trust other's she rolled her eyes then pulled out her Holo-Journal and flipped through the pages.

Obi-wan: do you have your journal with you?

Lily: always. Why?

Mace: is all that you had put in it that the book say's true.

Lily: here why don't you take a look? –She flings her journal at Obi-wan who catches it-.

She stops at a different section and reads all she knows of one person who some say had no name she sighs she had found every person in the whole damned galaxy who had no name or didn't want to be found yet she kept all of them secret, why she didn't know. She flips trough the pages and stops at one page she had written years ago of what speeders could do if you tweaked them a bit. She had put her own article in the evening news back on corusant. She knew a lot of speeders droids and other things like ships. She had tweaked her own ship while on corusant. She made her ship faster she had done so to her sisters ship just as a back up boast for her hyper-space drive. she had done a few fast tweaks while she could with her speeder so it could squeeze through tight places while others would have to either crash go above or fall back which she liked them smacking into things or falling back she didn't like if they went above her for they could block her off she would still make it out she had tweaked her blasters so they wouldn't hurt the troopers but it would deactivate there speeder and comlink on the speeder and suit. she knew it would take hours to fix the problems and by then she could get far from danger fly into her ship and leave freely. She was fast brave and sneaky she could rewire a whole ship and make it out before any one could find the problem and when they did it would take a few days or hours at least to fix the problem. She never got caught and if so she acted to be one of the imperial senators daughters she used mind trick to have the senators believe she was there daughter she had never been caught she would clamber out of the window and click a button on her small bracelet on her wrist to call her speeder. She did dangerous stunts and almost all the time risked another life other then her own more then once it was Rose's life now it was Obi-Wan's Mace Windu's and Yoda's not to mention Henry Rose Mike and John. She felt responsible if one of them were killed she felt responsible when one or more got hurt like Henry John and Obi-Wan. She could flee at any time but she would see her work through she had a motto " if death calls then ignore his call and when he doesn't call then walk to his door's and call on him and tell him: I am ready to join your peace I am ready to stop the pain. and he will open his arms to you in welcome. She watched the young children run around the cantina she looked at the screens and saw the truth not a thing lie she didn't see Vader or Palpatien. She felt safe she didn't know how long but she didn't care she felt safe and she felt home she would have liked to take her parents and sister's here and all the Jedi before he did what he had but she knew it was to late she saved as many Jedi as she could now she took them and the recruits to her temple. She saw Vader in his black suit looking around the dark room searching but he still hadn't found it he must be near he must she felt his anger pulse she ignored it she realized when he had killed her master if she would call such filth that he touched her chain which broke and his saber had bit into her flesh very deep she had screamed now she knew why his anger could hit her so but she had controlled it sense she had left her house with her sister and henry he couldn't stay there his parents had abandoned him and harry at such a young age they were both only a year or two apart yet his heart had been tortured and burned he had seen the darkness but he had mastered his anger he had been bit by Maul's saber in the chest it hadn't gone to the heart but it did it's damage. She would have thrown herself in front of harry and henry to protect them and she knew they would do the same for her. She felt stinging tears slowly fall down her cheeks she ripped them off her face. She had ran from the imperial sense she was nine she was tough she stuck out if you looked hard enough but even if you did you couldn't identify her at least not at first. She had been running for along while she had ran mostly alone she felt if she did so she could protect her sister. She had sensed the troops before she saw them she cried: Argh. Every one down now I'm robbing this cantina. Fe-be knew instantly what her friend was warning she screamed: I think we should all get down on the floor and let her rob us. As blaster fire flew around the room she saw her friend fly across the counter and land hard next to her she realized she still had her sabers she looked worried but she activated them and lily did the same. They both vaulted over the counter sabers blazing the fire zoomed back at the troopers and they started diving for the door the two girls ran and as Fe-be watched how lily did her work she followed as well as she could she ran and flew she dived and leaped she did as much as she could she had been surrounded by troops yet she had successfully managed to kill all of the troopers she hadn't even started sweating as she dove at the pile where lily had last been. Lily was sitting on the cantina roof watching Fe-be's work she nodded her agreement with her thoughts she smiled when she said: Master she will do perfectly I think she would be a beautiful jedi. There was a low steady voice that replied: Yes I see she will do greatly I believe you have chosen a perfect jedi apprentice.

Lily: well I'm glad my master agrees with me.

Fe-be: you were watching me from the roof?

Lily: yes I had to be sure you could handle you self if you had to.

-A voice came from some where in the room Lily smiled calmly while everyone else all jumped up she knew her masters voice to well she bowed to the ghostly figure standing in front of her she smiled warmly her eyes in a blue shade: my padawan you have done well I remember when I did that exact test to you but I don't remember the troops.

-.

Fe-be knelt breathing hard as she had expected to see lily under all the troopers then she heard laughter and looked up to see lily on the roof she exclaimed: How the Mell did you get up there! Lily smiled calmly and replied: I was just testing you to see how well you fight you are a good fighter. She leaped down did a mid air flip and landed in front of Fe-be. She smiled and held a hand out and helped Fe-be up they both walked back in to the cantina every one had gotten up after seeing both girls fly after the troops. Lily walked over to her friends she was dirty she nodded to Fe-be and she came and sat in a chair next to lily who had told the others her plan. They had looked at each other and had odd looks on their faces but they all agreed with lily about having Fe-be as an apprentice. After they paid there bill they all got up and walked back to the ship area they all entered the two ships Fe-be in Lily's Henry lay on a couch weak but alive she flew expertly the couch had been bolted to the floor and he had been strapped down so he wouldn't fall and get hurt worse. She flew fast rose right behind her she flew down around and up through the asteroid belts. She zoomed around in circles then flew toward Yavin-6 as they landed and left the ships they entered the temples grounds and headed for the temple it self as they walked to the front she tapped on the large metal doors there was a tiny door which opened and a small droid took a picture of them the door opened and they entered as they walked to the biggest room all the students walked behind them to the front of the stairs and sat or stood as lily rose mike john Obi-Wan Mace Yoda and Fe-be who stood next to lily. The students all bowed then sat on small mats all but Fe-be bowed back and sat other then lily who stood and spoke to the students and introduced her own padawan: I have seen you have been working hard I have one question for you do you think you could take it a step further? You know use duel sabers and see how well you do against your own masters! This young girl next to me on my right is my new padawan she has made her own duel sabers and has shown her skill with them now if you will all say Hello to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi Master Mike Holo and His Brother John Holo Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda Now follow me to the training area's. She walked past the infirmary and nodded to Henry who was looking better now that he had proper care. She walked to the door, which was huge compared to some of the other doors. She walked to a corner of the area and hit a small stone with her foot a draw opened up and nodded to all the students who had followed them to the first area. She told them to grab two sabers and walk and stand by there master Fe-be stood a bit behind lily after all the other students got their sabers she looked at Obi-Wan and asked him to step up then she asked him to activate his saber and then asked one student to walk up she was surprised when her own walked up and activated her sabers. She nodded then she replied to Obi-Wan. Lily: you may start when you're ready. There was a show of sparks as light saber hit light saber. She sat on a stone sticking out of the wall near the top of the wall she tapped a rock and steps descended she walked down a few steps then hit a rock and both side's but the one she sat on went back into the wall. She smiled deeply enjoying herself she yet she knew she and her new apprentice would both have to take journeys together and sooner then she had thought for a few days later she got a call for help and every one was out on mission's of their own she told the others who all said they would join her even henry who was fully healed she nodded she would probably need them to. She had entered her ship while Rose Mace Yoda and R2 were In Rose's own ship and Obi-Wan Mike John Fe-be Henry R4 and herself were in her ship. She yelled at the to hold on cause it would be a hard ride. She flew to this planet with lots of storm trooper ships flying around. She slowed down she saw imperials and gave their registrations as they entered they were allowed to land but they were to be expected Lily said it would be fine. She ordered the others to all get in to the secret storage room as she opened the door they all entered it and the door shut behind them she walked back to the front and cleaned it up smiled still fondly at her droid she nodded when the voice came over the speaker and ordered her to open the ramp she nodded. she put the ramp down and allowed the storm troopers to enter she would so clean her ship from top to bottom when they left she would never let them touch her ship unless she was cuffed and thrown into a chair but she wouldn't give them this idea she would allow them to touch what they saw she knew all the secret rooms she had put in her ship it had taken years but after probably her third year of owning the ship. She had walked quietly away from them and touched a button and entered her secret hall way that followed the ships normal walkway she touched a very small sensor and the door opened and all of her friends followed her to the room where there were twenty bunks she touched the mirror and one side vanished while the storm troopers thought they were looking at a mirror. She walked out and stood by the pilot seat where she had been before they didn't seem to have noticed her missing the commander turned and asked if she had any other people in the ship. She shook her head she wouldn't betray her friends. The storm troopers grabbed machinery to find other creatures and try to find secret doors. She let them walk down the hall and as all of them walk out of view she leaped up touched the button and walked into her hidden room she didn't see anyone she picked up her cloak she popped it on but she saw no one she walked down the inner hall and to the storage unit she still saw no one she walked back to her chair pulled off her cloak and hung it over the back of the chair she didn't even notice the storm troopers coming back but she wouldn't say a thing of her friends if they were found. She looked up and saw the troopers stop by the ramp one ordered her to unlock it she nodded stood and hit the button she felt them grab her arm and drag her down the ramp she closed her eyes sending the force to her friends giving them a message she was smacked over the head and blacked out. Some one must have gotten her away from the troops. She woke in a small dwelling her head throbbed she touched it and felt bandages she turned the room was empty other then the sleep couch and her R4 unit. She heard sounds from outside she ignored it turned over and closed her eyes she woke later when darkness came she turned and saw henry she noticed henry wasn't moving she carefully stood up pulled out her small glow stick and saw he had been chained gagged and beat unconscious. She walked to the door and saw no hero but the storm troopers were all over the place she almost screamed she quickly closed the door and dove for her sleep couch she heard the door open she turned and watched the person who walked right to henry and stabbed him with a shard of glass and left it there. She ran and ripped the shard of glass out of the room she grabbed a small device which she connected to the shard of glass and quietly opened the door the troops were still with the young lady who spoke she threw the shard of glass and it exploded into a huge puff of smoke she called the force with henry on her back she bolted found the exit and ran to the hanger area she saw her ship still there she ran up it she saw the others all sitting in a circle she ran into the two mirrored wall and set henry on a bunk they called rose and told her they would have to go they hadn't found lily and probably she was dead she heard Rose's voice say: she's not dead I know I have the feeling she's on the ship right now she must be hiding allow her to hid leave a cloak out and see if henrys with her he would probably be weak hurt and unconscious she would probably stay with him I just got a call from a planet that the Empire never heard of I say you should follow these coordinates and I'll meet you there I have a few contacts there. She stayed in the hidden room watching them she knew they would have the other side open but to her It would be a mirror she would allow them to see her and not let them know that she knows there watching her. She stood up and stretched she clambered into a sleep couch and slept greatly she woke as the door opened it was dark she kept her eyes closed she used the force and listened she knew who that was it was, she smiled turned over and fell back to sleep she woke feeling some one slap a cloth over her face she blacked out she woke tied to the chair in the hidden storage room she saw not who she thought it was, but some one else who had hidden them selves well she realized she was gagged she closed her eyes used the force and warned the others and told them to find if there are any more and put them in a storage unit with no way out but the door which will be reinforced by a high power of energy. She opened her eyes and saw she was alone she closed her eyes bit her lip and used the force again to get free she opened them and saw she was fully alone she walked back to the bunk area looked through the tiny hidden mirror and saw the person she had thought was a friend in the dark who was probably the imperial spy who they were looking for. She bolted out the door and before the spy could do anything she had knocked em into unconsciousness she tied em up tight she opened the screen and saw a few of the others one was Fe-be who smiled she noticed the form on the ground as lily picked it up she walked to the hidden door and set it down she walked back picked up henry and set him on a bunk no one could reach unless they could climb easy or use the force the bunk came down a few feet as the others popped out above him she dragged the prisoner out of the room and into a one way out storage room she closed the door turned on the air in the storage room she also turned on the energy field. She walked to her desk in the back pulled out her journal and flipped through the pages she noticed that few pages looked blank but they had nothing really of interest except the ones with very tiny bits of things she found but she had downloaded it to her other journal and pulled it out she decided to figure out the puzzle she had made she sat in her area alone but she had the feeling some one was in there she leaped into the air and landed quietly she flipped all over the place she was glad she had kept her sabers in the hidden desk she had gone in to the storage room and realized some one had closed the door on her she hadn't realized it until almost all her air was gone she put both journals into the draw and locked it, she blacked out. On the consol was a blinking emergency light. Mike walked to the room with the light opened the door and gasped. He saw her partly blue face while she lay on the floor he carefully dragged her out and called for some help. John came down the hall and was amazed at the sight they both carried the limp girl to the med area she was laid on a examining table and the droids checked her both Mike and John left the room and went back to the front of the ship and told the others what they had seen. Obi-Wan walked to the med room later that day and asked the droids if she was ok they all said: yes but still very weak even though she hadn't been in there very long she was still in there long enough to do some harm. When they landed Fe-be stayed on the ship to watch after lily and henry. It was late Fe-be was starting to worry the others hadn't come back yet and she heard sounds she noticed henry and lily had woke her mind was on the others she would have called them on the com system but she knew that people could be listening she decided to leave the ship she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw lily who was supporting henry. They both smiled lily shook her head she said: no if you leave henry and me will to I was injured badly by a damned battle of storm troopers yet I saved master Kenobi Mike and John, you think having been locked in a damned storage room would stop me. Henry smiled at lily's energy he said: I think lily's right I think we should stick together as best we can sense the others haven't come back yet and if they do I'll leave them a message. Fe-be smiled she would rather have help then be alone and she wouldn't leave henry and lily alone. Fe-be replied: ok you win to be honest I wouldn't leave you two if you were still unconscious. The three of them with lightsabers blasters and small pocket med kits all left the ship. They walked to the local cantina and all sat in a back table they didn't do anything except order drinks. They kept their hoods over their heads they chatted very little and listened to the life around them. Soon they picked up something about a few jedi who walked into town all three used the force and tuned in they heard this: I had just heard of those two princess's ships landing one or both had jedi on them yet we haven't found the other sister she didn't leave the space port at least not yet she must be some place on this here darn planet well I guarantee you they wouldn't last three days out there that's where we found a few of their friends on foot if the others are out there we'll get em. All three stood walked to the front paid and left they walked to the local store bought supplies and three speeders and left town they were probably sixty miles when a few storm troopers came behind them and ordered them to stop all three did. They were all asked if they had left the spaceport all three said: no we haven't stepped foot on that patch of earth. The troop asked where they were going they replied: we have a camp ground around here we were just headed back we are almost out of supplies. the trooper put out his hand and asked for there permits lily waved her hand and said: we don't need to see your permits you may go. The trooper repeated that and waved them on ward the knew it wouldn't be long if some one else was watching they would probably tell them that the three of them were jedi. She found a nice safe area close to the woods but more at the mountains for safety from rain and cold but they could see the stars. They all made an easy dinner and fell asleep. The next morning they woke leaped onto the speeders and zoomed off they had no troops around them this time they were near the rivers when lily heard the sound of a light saber she told the others to stop and follow her as she zoomed toward a cave she saw blaster fire and blue blur of a lightsaber then a purple then a green then a yellow then a orange. All three flew into the air landed lightly and as the fire aimed at them. They activated their lightsabers and flew threw the air and landed at the cave entrance. The troops kept shooting she aimed her blaster at an officer and shot him before if she succeeded he could call for back up. She put her blaster back and pulled her other saber off her belt. All you could see was a blue and purple blur as she zoomed fast and high she was flying threw the air while her arms were flying wildly she landed as the last trooper fell. she put her sabers back on her belt and flipped toward the cave she dusted herself off and smiled.

Lily: that's the end of chapter one.

Henry: well looks like we did a lot I think if no one minds I'll read the next chapter.

Everyone didn't say a thing lily smiled at him and handed the book to him.

Mike: wow that was a long chapter but I think we should know more by chapter two or three.

John: well at least we are all safe other then rose.

Rose: humph. how could you say that.

Fe-be: well I think we could all be quit and listen to henry read.

Henry: thank you.

Chapter two

The rescue from naboo

The rescue from naboo. Read henry

Lily had been pacing back and forth for hours she was wondering where her sister could be. She stopped she ran to the speeders flew one at a time into the woods. Then leaped into a tree to see what was coming she looked at a sea of speeders she leaped down and blaster fire zoomed past her. She landed fast and hard she ran flipped and her sabers were in her hands in seconds she flew straight at the sea she noticed the others all running to the sea after her with sabers a glowing she flew into the middle and struck all the speeders gun area then leaped into the air and did mid air dances as she landed she threw her saber it hit five troops who were on foot she felt the warning she dove. She saw him fly with jetpack she stood she gasped clutching her side where she had been hit by a blaster rifle. She bit her lip and flew at him with sabers in hand she leaped into the air she saw him aim at her with his rocket launcher she had succeeded in dodging it but she knew It would follow her she grabbed hold of him and the rocket zoomed straight for him she let go at the last few minutes he succeeded to get away from it and it exploded a whole group of troops. She leaped to her feet almost off balance she closed her eyes she felt the force flow through her she opened them as a warning of a rocket came zooming at her she ran from tree to rock to tree again. a tree only meters exploded she was blown backward and smacked her side hard against a sharp stone she gasped she felt its point break her skin she carefully stood she pulled a bit of old cloth and raped it around her and tightened it. She bit her lip she ran down through the woods and stepped directly behind Boba fett. She stepped out of the shadows as fett walked toward a limp figure on the ground she launched herself at his back fett turned aimed and fired she fell out of the way only seconds before it would have hit her she was thrown to the ground. She leaped up flew and landed on top of him she cut his rocket launcher off his arm and destroyed his blaster. She force pushed him to the ground as she flipped away she ran toward the cave she saw it empty. She noticed that all the troopers had vanished she carefully grabbed all the bodies and dragged them deep into the cave. She lit a fire tossed all the troops on the flame as she got the form she had seen when attacking fett she shook she couldn't believe her eyes it was one person she hadn't seen sense she left her home world she laid him against the wall and ran to the woods all three speeders were all bits of melted metal. She flew carefully back to the cave found some boulders and used the force to get them close enough to the hole so no one from a few miles to a few feet could see the glow. She knelt next to him she couldn't believe it was her twin brother she hadn't seen him for years he had left the night their parents died she had tried to contact him but never got a answer. She pulled out her kit and carefully put bacta and bandages on his burns and wounds. She was amazed at his energy she closed her eyes she saw something she saw more jedi she saw a different temple on naboo which was hidden so well no one but a jedi could find it. She watched the sky turn from a dark dangerous blue then it slowly changed to a pink then a red and finally a yellow color. It was hard but she knew her friends were alive she had to find them. She touched her brother whos name is Digon si Kilo


End file.
